Hearts Collide
by timidvampire
Summary: The thing about growing up with your friends was when one day you realised you were in love with your best friend, but he only loved you as his friend. I do not own Twilight. All Human. Usual pairings. Added Lemons for MA rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter one.**

**Collide ~ Howie Day.**

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The worst thing about growing up with your friends was realising you were in love with your best friend, and knowing he didn't feel the same way.

We came to summer camp every year as kids and returned as adult leaders ever since.

This year however I decided was to be my last camp.

We had all gone to university together, returning here each summer without fail.

We graduated and gained our first jobs, still managing to take the same weeks off to return to camp together as well.

It was grounding for us.

We had lived in the same building, girls in one flat, boys in another, and made a pact to have food & film evening every Friday.

But now things were changing.

Everyone was moving on...

Rose & Emmett were about to get married.

Jasper and Alice were just engaged.

Edward and I, we were best friends…

I needed it to be more.

But that's not happening.

We had shared our first kiss with each other, neither of us wanting to be bad kissers on any future dates. So we kissed...just to make sure.

It was all I expected and more.

We were the person each other kissed at New Years.

We were each one and another's back up.

We even went to Prom together...Just as friends.

Edward didn't know who to invite and no one invited me.

We were always acting as dates for work nights out now too, it was just how we were.

Always helping each other out with things like that.

Here we are now at 24 years old and I want more.

Of course I will never tell Edward this.

I could not look at him as he tells me he doesn't feel the same.

Why would he feel that way about me?

So I will apply for a job in Phoenix, and move away.

I will leave my heart here.

Broken.

Shattered.

Here.

I need to go.

But leaving Edward means leaving everyone else too.

They picked me up every time I fell down, and I fell down a lot!

It's not just the fact I am a Klutz, and could fall over nothing, but they were there to pick me up when my mother left to find herself, and forgot to come back for me.

Leaving me and Charlie alone and barely coping.

They picked me up when my dad fell in love with Sue.

I didn't see them getting closer till someone asked me about it at the store! How blind am I?

I am happy for them now, and love having Leah & Seth as step siblings.

Moving away from all of them will be so hard.

I have no doubt in my mind that I will never see anyone else apart from Edward as someone to love, if I see Edward every day, always wanting more.

So I have to leave.

Dawn is breaking and we are sitting round the campfire after an all night session of singing and story telling.

Tomorrow we go back to our own lives and I prepare to start a new one.

Every one is sleepy but enjoying the campfire too much to go to bed.

We are all wrapped up in our sleeping bags, the fire kept going, the flames hypnotising, and me sitting thinking.

Every now and again, someone starts singing a song softly, which keeps us all from giving into sleep.

Alice is talking about not being able to wait until next summer's camp already.

Do I say something now?

"What do you think Bella; can you wait till next year?"

Knowing I really can't keep this from her any longer?

I decide the time is now.

I need to say it out loud so I can start to make this change happen. I need to say it now.

"Actually Alice, I have been thinking, I might not be here next year, I am thinking about moving to Phoenix to be near my mum."

The music stops completely.

It had only been Edward and Emmett who had been left playing their guitars.

"What do you mean...move?"

Rose was mad with me but unable to shout due to the sleeping kids round about us.

Jasper started whispering at me too.

"Your mother...? You want to be near your mother? She is no mother to you! Why go now?"

I sighed, I knew he was telling the truth, but I had no where to go else to.

I needed a reason to leave Charlie, and this was all I could think of even if I knew it would break his heart.

Emmett was saying nothing, which was not like him at all. Looking up at him, I realised he was moving towards Rose, unable to look at me.

I didn't look at Edward, but I heard him, his voice filled with pain.

"Why?"

"Why? I need to see her. I need to ask why she left me. I have to find out things about her, about me about everything."

Alice was not so quiet…

"THAT'S what emails are for Bella!"

"Sshhhhhhhhhh!"

Alice quietened down quickly.

"There are lots of ways to communicate with her; you can tell her how you feel in lots of ways that don't involve going there to her!"

"Don't you see Alice, I can't! I can't tell people what I need to tell them. I can't take the risks that I should in life! I am so sacred of falling down I don't ever find the nerve to stand up & take the risk!"

"This discussion is not over Bella, we can help you, we can support you in finding what ever it is you need to with her, but you don't need to leave to do it!" Rose promised.

Alice was crying while Jasper held her tight. Rose was staring at me in a way I had never seen before.

Emmett was mouthing something to Edward, but I didn't know what he said. Edward just looked at me then looked back down again.

Rose, spoke up.

"We love you, you know that don't you, we **all** love you."

"I know, I love you all too. You have been everything to me. I am not doing this light heartedly, but I have to.

I want what you guys have." I whispered to them.

"What does that even mean?" Edward spoke with such pain in his eyes it broke my heart.

I looked at him.

It was now or never.

"I want to have a relationship with someone who loves me. I want to wake up with someone who needs me. I want to lie under the stars and see them shine with the person I love laying beside me holding my hand like I am the most precious thing in their life."

"And you can't find that here?" Edward's voice was clearer now. Asking me...asking me to tell him what I couldn't say out loud.

"I have tried, but it seems that the one I want to watch the stars with does not feel the same way. And I can not bear to stand by and wait for them to fall in love with someone else."

Emmett spoke, I knew he was upset with me, they all were.

"Alice and Jasper found it here. Rose found it with me… have you looked? Bella have you looked here?"

Emmett turned and went back to whispering to Edward who just dropped his head in his hands.

"It's not enough Em...no one sees me here; no one is looking back at me."

I was crying now, tears had started rolling down my face but I was unable to move to wipe them away.

I glanced around, relived to find the kids were all still fast asleep.

"I can look all I want but if the person **I** want to see me is not looking back...all I am doing is just watching alone."

"What or who are you looking at?"

Jasper spoke as he lent back to gather a few more sticks for the campfire.

"That's the thing Jasper, I can't tell you. "

"You used to be able to tell us anything Bella, what changed?" Alice whispered through her tears.

"I guess I did Alice, I guess I did."

"You haven't changed you are still the one we all love Bella."

I looked at Edward, and I knew my heart was breaking.

Say it, tell him. Just tell him!

"I Love you…all... I love you all too. But don't you want more Edward? Don't you want to have that someone?"

It was then I realised he had started playing again softly on his guitar again.

"Do you want more Edward?

I was asking him...in front of our friends who were my family in all but name, I wasn't sure I could do this.

The song was beautiful.

It was my favourite song, Collide, by Howie Day.

He knew this.

He used to play it for me all the time.

We would sing it together, when no one else was around, it became our song.

He told me every time he played it, how he loved when we sang it together and that we should sing it to the others sometime. But I was so shy I would never sing it when anyone else was around.

Just with him, it was our song, our secret, and I wished for nothing more than to wake up tangled next to him.

"The dawn is breaking, a light shining through.  
You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you…"

I whispered with him as he sang the next word.

"Yeah"

He sang alone again.

"I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go.  
I worry...I won't see your face, light up again."

He was looking at me in a way I had never seen him do before, he was singing to me.

He was singing to my heart.

He sang with more passion than I had heard from him, I sang quietly with him.

"Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide"

Emmett had started playing his guitar softly now.

Rose, Jasper and Alice were looking back and fore between Edward and I, trying to figure out what was unfolding before them, but we saw no one now but each other.

Edward had stopped playing, one hand resting on his guitar, the other slightly raised as if he was scared to move from where he was sitting.

I sang to him alone, and just to him.

"I'm quiet you know,  
You make a first impression,  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind."

Then he was up on his feet, standing in front of us all.

I stopped singing but Emmett kept playing as Edward walked towards me.

I looked down, and held my breath.

He knelt down before me.

I felt his hand under my chin; he lifted my face up to his.

Emmett stopped playing...

Time stopped.

Edward placed his hand on my cheek and looked at me.

"Bella.

I have only ever looked at you.

You are all I ever see.

You are all I think about.

It was always been you.

I want to wake up tangled in you.

I want to watch the stars with you.

I could not risk loosing you by telling you how I felt.

But now I am going to loose you if I don't tell you..."

His lips were almost touching mine now.

"I love you, I love you not just as my best friend but I love you with all my heart.

Be mine. Look here at me, and be mine, Isabella Marie Swan, be just mine forever.

'Till my heart beats no more."

"Edward…I love you with all I am with all I ever was, it has only been you."

"At last!" Emmett said laughing as quietly as he could.

"I thought you guys would never figure it out!"

Only then did I look at my friends and realise they had seen what Edward and I couldn't.

They knew, and now we did too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 2.**

My heart almost stopped.

Edward sat back on his heels in front of me, in front of all our friends.

I thought he was going to kiss me but we both realised we were not alone, and completely surrounded by kids. We were meant to be showing a good example to them.

Edward took my hand and I pulled me up to stand beside him.

"Let's take a walk Bella."

I nodded at him, not sure what to say to him.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" He whispered to me.

"Since we were little, I have always loved you, but I fell in love with you in high school."

"How could we have wasted so much time? We could have been together?"  
"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I have loved you all that time too."

I laughed and wanted to cry at the same time.

"Nooooo!"

I was shaking my head in disbelief.

"YES! We could have done the whole prom and mates on dates thing properly Bells!"

"We could have… yes."

"Nothing stopping us now is there? I will be taking you on a date this evening, tonight!"

"Tonight...can we go home and just stay in? I want to be with you and talk to you. I don't want to go out at all tonight."

I was blushing as Edward raised his eyebrow at me and smirked. He was so bloody cocky! Just as he always had been before, thank goodness.

"Bella Swan…if I knew you were the kind of girl who put out on her first date I would have asked you out years ago!"

I glared at him and he started laughing hard!

"I am only joking!"

"You know I have never, as you put it, put out for anyone!"

"I know...Neither have I."

"I was waiting for someone special Edward, I found no one like I wanted, and no one was you."

"I was doing the same thing Bells."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him; I placed my arm around his waist.

"Does this feel weird to you?" I whispered quietly.

"NO, does it feel weird to you?"

I shook my head. "No, I have just wanted to be here, by your side as more than your friend for so long. I am still a bit stunned by it all."

He pulled me in closer, kissing my head.

"It is so good having you here with me baby."

He stopped walking once we got to his car. "What are we doing Edward?"

"Come and sit in here with me and talk."

He got into the back seat and pulled me in with him.

I sat down beside him, pulling the door closed.

He wrapped his arm around me and looked into my eyes, dazzling me.

I couldn't talk now, not even if my life depended on it!

We both looked at each other and smiled.

"You wanted to talk Edward?" I mumbled.

"I guess we should Bells."

Silence...

Time passed and nothing was said, but it didn't feel wrong or awkward either.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him and waited for him to start talking. His mouth opened, his tongue swept over lips, making them glisten with moisture. I did the same.

My heart started racing, his breathing became faster, as my hand moved up to his cheek.

"Edward."

He moved closer.

I closed my eyes and waited, almost unable to stand it. I felt his breath on my lips then…his lips rested just beside mine. I could feel his breath on my skin.

Either of us could move that last short distance and change everything between us. I don't know who did it, but all of a sudden we were kissing like our lives depended on it! Edward pulled me up onto his lap, my knees falling to either side of his hips.

I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged slightly. He moaned at my action and grabbed onto my ass.

I started giggling and Edward pulled back and looked at me puzzled.

"We need to stop Edward!"

"This is not good for you?" He raised his eyebrow confused.

"Oh it is more than good, but we need to go and get those kids all packed up, fed breakfast, and make sure they get collected by the right parents."

"Then we can make out some more, we have some serious making out to do! We have missed out on much kissing and touching and stuff!" he laughed.

I laughed with him. He was still my best friend and this felt so right.

"Bella you know what I said before? I do love you with all my heart. You are everything to me."

"Edward, you are my best friend, and I love you more than anyone. I love you with all my heart too."

He kissed me deeply, showing me how much he loved me.

I was gasping for breath now but it was Edward that stopped us this time.

"Well Bella Swan, I guess I best ask you this before we go back to everyone else."

"What do you want to ask me? If it is about me putting out the answer is still not here lover boy!"

I winked at him. He did the biggest belly laugh that I loved hearing from him. He was still the person I loved a short while ago, the gorgeous boy who I laughed with so hard, sometimes I cried tears.

"Bellalicious! You sexy, funny, crazy woman…I love you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life… with you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure baby…but I am still not putting out on first dates!"

"If we don't have first dates will you? Will you…_you know?"_

He winked again and cocked his head to the side.

"Is that how it is going to be? No romance...just you, begging me for sex?!"

I pretended to be shocked at him!

"No flowers, no chocolates just you asking if I will will…_you know_? Edward Antony Cullen, it is no wonder you are still a virgin!"

"Oh you hurt me with your words Isabella!"

He whispered in my ear…his lips touching my skin.

I shivered at his touch; his voice was like warm melted chocolate.

"I saved myself for you; you have saved yourself for me. Why would we wait any longer…?"

"Maybe I want to wait till I am married?" I joked.

"Then marry me!"

I laughed and looked at him.

"Edward. Just how desperate are you to loose your V card?"

"Bella I have asked you to marry be before and you said yes…what's changed?" he was smirking, trying not to laugh.

"We were 6 years old Edward and you only promised to marry me so I would give you my chocolate bar!"

"I wanted your goodies then too!" he laughed.

"It's all about you! It's all about your needs!"

The two of us had tears running down our faces as we giggled, pretending to be angry at each other.

"Have we just had our first fight Darlin'?"

"No why?"

"Oh because I thought we could at least have make up sex!"

"Edward!"

I pretended to thump him on his chest.

"Owww! You could at least kiss that better!"

I looked at his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Thank you Edward."

I kissed his lips.

"You are welcome Sexy girl, not that I don't love being kissed by you for no reason, but why are you thanking me…?"

"I want to thank you for singing our song, for singing to my heart, for waiting for me to sing back…for loving me."

"I do love you Bella. Not just as your best friend. As all you want me to be."

"I want you to be everything to me."

"You all ready are to me."

We kissed a little bit more then reluctantly got out of the car to take the walk back to the campsite.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 3**_

"Do you think _this_ counts as our first date Baby?" Edward whispered as we helped the sleepy kids pack up and prepare to leave camp.

"I guess so…" I giggled while I checked names off on lists, threw teddy bears over to kids who had dropped them and helped other kids get items into their back packs.

"Good to know." He nodded.

"Here you go Sam I think this is your wolf."

"Thanks Edward, I thought I had lost him!" the small dark haired boy looked very relieved to have his soft toy back. "Edward?"

"Yes Sam?"

Edward knelt down so he was at eye level with the shy 10 year old boy before him.

"Do you think Miss Bella is pretty?" he whispered.

"Why do you ask Sam?" Edward spoke softly and quietly back to him, tilting his head to the side.

Boys can not whisper, I heard every word, but was not prepared for what was said next.

"Well…because me and Jacob think she is _very_ pretty and Jacob says _he_ is going to marry Miss Bella...but _I _said _you_ were going to marry her." He spoke all his words in one fast gasp.

"Oh..." Edward wasn't sure what to say to him.

I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well Sam, You are quiet correct Miss Bella is _very pretty_…and I am going to marry her, if she will say yes when I ask her…"

Sam nodded and lifted his hand up to knuckle bump Edwards. "Sweet Edward."

I turned around, giggling like a school girl. _Edward was going to marry me one day!_

I didn't realise I had said it out loud. The words left my lips just as I felt his lips on my neck.

"I am going to marry you one day Miss Bella!"

I wanted to kiss him long and slow right here and right now but there were too many little pairs of eyes looking at us.

Stepping back, I asked Sam if he had all his stuff packed now.

"Yes Miss Bella." He nodded before shouting out down the room.

"JACOB! Miss Bella _is_ going to marry Edward! I just asked him!"

A sullen looking boy had just wandered into the dorm the boys slept in.

He glared at Edward and tried to stand up taller, but he didn't even reaching Edwards ribs.

"Edward?"

"Yes Jacob." Edward pursed his lips trying his best not to smirk at the boy before him.

"Can I talk to you?"

Edward nodded at Jacob.

"Sure…"

"Over here?"

Jacob held his hand out gesturing to Edwards and they walked a few steps away from me.

Sam came over and stood in front of me, facing the boys, his stance almost protective.

"Have you asked Miss Bella to marry you?"

"No...not yet Jacob...why?"

"Just wondered... So she is still available?" The young boy stood attempting to eye ball Edward, I didn't believe it!

"No, I don't think she is Jacob." Edwards voice firm but still kind.

"But you don't know that for sure though."

"Actually Jacob, he does know for sure, I am Edward's girl." I spoke calmly, knowing it needed to be said out loud for more than Jacob's ears to hear.

I looked up at Edward and smiled.

Our eyes acknowledged my statement.

"Sure, sure." Jacob nodded but his eyes when they met mine were not convinced.

"Right, lets get this show on the road, parents will be here soon, time to go home everyone!" I called out to the kids all around us.

Jacob still hadn't moved. "You too young man, your dad will be here soon enough."

I walked away from him and handed out more items that were in danger of being left behind, not looking back at him.

Edward watched as I walked towards him smiling.

"See, you are such a heart breaker and you don't even know it!"

"He is just a young boy." I answered.

"He is older than I was when I noticed how beautiful you were Miss Bella!" The love in his voice was now so obvious to me.

"I have loved you more years than _he_ has been alive." I replied, kissing his cheek, unable to offer him more in front of the kids.

I heard something crash behind us; Jacob was standing beside a pile of boxes that he had obviously pushed over.

"Jacob what happened?"

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Are you all ready to go now? I think I heard your Dad's truck pulling up now."

Billy came into the dorm room and took in the sight of Jacob standing with the boxes all around his feet.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Do you need to pick these boxes up now?"

"Sure, sure." He started sorting the boxes but didn't look at any of us.

"What's going on with him?" Billy asked as he leaned over to kiss my cheek and nodded at Edward.

Charlie and Billy had known each other for years, Billy's daughter Rebecca was the same age as Edward and my self.

"It seems that Jacob is a little upset that Bella here is my girl." Edward explained.

"I was under the impression that Bella was always your girl Edward…"

"She always has been Billy, _we_ just didn't know it."

"Everyone else did Edward!" Billy laughed out loud.

"Well I wish you had told me about it Billy Man!"

The kids had all gone, tears and smiles all mixed in together, promises made to stay in touch with new friends made at camp, and the only people left were our little group. Emmett looked at Edward and me.

"Are you coming over tonight to join us for our Curry night?"

"Not tonight Emmett, I am taking this young girl out on our second date."

"Second date...when did your first date happen?"

We just looked at each other, Edward lifted me up into his arms and I giggled out loud as he shouted to the rest and headed off towards his car.

"Later people, we have got some dating to do!"

"What about my bags?" I chuckled.

"Got them, I put them in my car earlier. I didn't want to waste any more time without you."

I started kissing him once we reached the car. "I have wanted to do that all day!"

I gasped as he swung me round so my legs were now round his waist and I held on tight to him.

"Oh I have too pretty girl." He replied, before peppering kissed down my neck.

"So… where are we going for our date Edward?" trying to keep my mind on focus as he dazzled me.

"OK, it's been short notice, but I was thinking, we could go to the movies, or out for a meal? Or…"

Unable to resist any longer I moved my mouth to his. He took my lower lip in his mouth and sucked on it gently, my lips parted as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His kisses were more than I hade ever imagined they would be.

We came up for air and I looked at him.

"I don't know what kept me away from you for so long." He whispered.

"I don't know how I stayed away from you." I replied honestly.

He sat me into the car; I shivered with the evening air coming down, Edward ran round and got into the drivers seat.

"So where do you fancy going? I will plan the next date better Baby."

"You know what I want?"

"Anything, you can have what ever you want. I promise I will try to give you everything you ever wanted!"

"I want to go home with you, get take away and eat it in my bed while we watch a DVD together."

"Just like we usually do Baby?" he smiled as he spoke to me.

"No…not like me usually do…I plan for us to be _naked_ and kissing."

He didn't speak; in fact he didn't say _one _word.

His finger's gripped tight on the steering wheel, had I said too much? Had I really messed this up so soon?

I held my breath, tears forming in my eyes.

He pulled the car over, saying nothing for a few moments.

"Bella…baby…"

My head lowered down.

"I know we are almost there, but I need you to do the rest of the drive home." His voice was shaky and troubled.

"Oh?" I felt like the world was going to collapse around me.

"You don't know what you have done to me, do you?"

"No." I honestly didn't.

"You have given me the biggest hard on I have ever had in my whole life…. and Baby…you have given me a fair few in the last few years."

My eyes suddenly met his and I spluttered a laugh and cough at the same time.

"Well that's good to know my Love."

"What's wrong? Have I offended you Baby?" he looked mortified.

"No I thought I had done something wrong."

"What? How?" He looked really confused.

"I thought I said the wrong thing when I said about you and me in bed."

"No…" He laughed, "I was just a bit turned on when you said about us being naked! I didn't think I would be able to drive!"

I started laughing hard now too.

"I don't want this to be weird for us, I worried about saying anything to you, I didn't want to loose you as my best mate, I worried you wouldn't feel the same."

"Isabella. I love you, I have loved you forever. But now, I don't just want to cuddle up with you and watch Chick Flicks like we did before. I…want…us to…take all…our clothes off…and make love you like… I have dreamed of doing…for so long!"

"And you think I can drive now?"

We both laughed.

This is going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ~ I still don't own Twilight...or anyone in it!**

**I have re-read and edited this story; I hope I have caught any errors. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you xx**

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 4.**

Somehow we arrived back at my building, both of us sat still in the car for a few moments, neither of us quite sure what to do next, knowing the next move would change everything between us.

We both needed to do this, to have things change, as staying the way we where was going to lead to both our hearts being broken before we even started.

"Were you really going to leave us all…leave me?" Edward whispered as he took my hand in his.

"I didn't think I could stay…I couldn't watch someone else come into your life and love you like you needed. Like I wanted to…" My voice started to break.

I couldn't look at him.

"Look at me Baby." Edward gently squeezed my hand.

"Please look at me."

I turned my head round to see his beautiful green eyes filling with tears.

"If you left me, I would have found you. I would have followed you anywhere, convinced you to come back, stayed with you if that's what you wanted. I would do anything for you Bella... I just need to be with you."

Tears slipped out of my eyes and down my cheeks, Edward wiped them away, I reached up and did the same to him.

"Come inside with me Edward."

He nodded, got out of the car and before I knew it he was opening the passenger door for me, leaning down and offering me his hand. I thought about this romantic gesture then realised it was something he did for me frequently.

Edward had been showing me that he loved me all the time. He always pulled my chair out for me, offered me his hand to get up, his hand rested on the small of my back when he was beside me. We shared desserts…we ordered meals we both liked always eating half from each others plates. We had done it for years. How had I missed this?

"Do you remember when the others set up both up on blind dates? You had that awful Jessica Skanky False Boobs?" I laughed, he nodded then replied, "And you had that Newton Labrador boy who drooled when he saw you and kept pawing at your arm and leg, wanting you to feed him bits of your food!"

"Ewww don't remind me! He was furious when I said I didn't want desert and I ended up sharing half of your pecan pie…"

"You only ordered that for me after Jessica said she had a nut allergy!" Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and sweeping a loose curl of hair from my face behind my ear.

"I hoped it would stop her trying to kiss you Edward."

I bit down on my lip. "I couldn't stand the idea of anyone else kissing you."

He leaned into me, hips lips beside mine. "I only ever wanted to be kissing you Bells…" His lips moved onto mine and we moved them together before we broke apart for air.

He pulled me as close as he could in his arms.

"Why on earth did the guys set us with those two? It took me weeks to get Stalker Skankie to understand I was not going to date her!" Edward shuddered at the unpleasant memory.

"I think now that they wanted us to see, what we both wanted was already right in front of us both…" I whispered.

"I knew I wanted you Bella, I was just being stupid!"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You...you have been showing me you loved me for years…you always kissed me, you always held my hand…we have been on so many non dates that we didn't realise what we were doing was falling in love."

He nodded.

"Edward…you have loved me for a while now haven't you?"

"Yes."

I slapped my forehead!

"Don't do that Bella!" Edward scolded before kissing it better.

"Do you realise how many non dates we have had?"

"Every time I was with you was like a date to me Love."

We stood in front my door, both of us lost in thought, I reached into my bag trying to find my key, and I rummaged through all sorts of items, I needed to get a smaller bag or clear out more of the rubbish I carried with me.

"Here...Let me get that for you." Edward reached into his jeans pocket and took out his bunch of keys, which had a key to my place on it.

He opened the door and carried my rucksack in for me.

I followed him in and closed the door.

My place had some of his clothes in the closet for when he stayed over; his favourite breakfast cereal that I hated was a weekly purchase for me. He even had a toothbrush, razor, shower gel and shampoo in my bathroom!

I pulled out two cans of soda, his favourite and mine. The fridge was stocked with them, thinking about it, his place was full of my stuff too.

I sunk back against the fridge door as Edward carried my bag through on his back. I watched as he emptied his dirty washing into my machine, then pulled out my bag of washing and added it in switching the machine on just as he had done after our trips away before.

I started to giggle.

"Edward…We were like a married couple who live apart some of the time, slept beside each other several times a month, didn't have sex and were in love with each other!"

"What?" he looked at me puzzled.

I explained my observations to him; he stood there scratching his head before he started laughing.

He snorted as he pulled the packet out of the cupboard, along with my cereal of choice before looking for two plates.

"I buy lucky charms for you, I hate lucky charms!"

"I wondered why you always had them here!" he laughed.

"Are you hungry Baby?" He looked over…about to pour me a bowl of cereal too, raising his eyebrow and giving me that fantastic half cocked smirk that made me melt.

"Not for cereal no…"

I bit down on my lip, Edward quietly put the bowls down and in three huge strides he was standing right in front of me, his hands at either side of me, his body not touching mine, but enclosing me against the fridge.

"Do you want some Pizza?"

His eyes stared into mine as he asked.

"No."

I couldn't look away.

"Burgers?"

I shook my head gently.

"No…"

"Chinese?"

I swallowed before licking my lips, Edwards face was right against the skin on my neck…his nose skimming all the way along till his lips were suddenly under my ear lobe.

"Tell me…what will satisfy your needs Isabella?" he mumbled, his lips nibbling my ear lobe before he took it gently in to his mouth and sucked me tenderly.

"You…Edward…I only need you, to satisfy my needs."

My voice was shaking with excitement and longing for my best friend to be my lover.

"Are you sure, I want you, make no mistake in that, I just…I just don't want this to be something you regret in the morning Baby…" Edward's need was obvious, his erection pressed up against my stomach.

"We have been dating for years, without knowing it for far too long, it's time we moved this along a bit." I whispered, my breathing was shallow and I was getting a bit dizzy with lack of oxygen.

I could feel he was breathing faster now too.

His arms snaked around my body and held on to me tight, it was as if he could feel my legs shaking about to let me drop to the ground...he had always kept me from falling.

"Breathe Bella, just breathe with me."

I steadied my breathing with my hand resting on his chest.

I wanted him and needed to know he wanted me too.

"Edward…would you prefer some cereal…or you could…well…take me, to my bed, and make me yours completely…?"

Instead of answering he lifted me up into his arms and kissed me hard. I didn't realise where we were until I heard his foot kick my bedroom door open and he knelt down on the bed, placing me in the centre of it before leaning down and kissing me again.

"Make me yours Edward."

"You belong to me…like I belong to you Isabella." He growled. I grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head, before throwing it on the floor.

He did the same with my top, and then laid me down his arm around me, holding me close to him, so we were facing each other, side by side. His hand moved all over my torso, my fingers moved though his hair. Our lips moving together, his tongue swept along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue moved inside me, coxing mine to caress with his.

I felt Edwards fingers explore along my rib cage before his hand skimmed over my breast, I moaned into his mouth. He moved his body away slightly, but before I could complain I found myself on laying my stomach, his arm still underneath me reaching around and holding my ribs. Edward's free arm moved all over my back. His mouth peppered my skin with kisses, light ones, feathery ones…long slow open mouthed kisses. His finger tips grazing delicately down my spine.

Edward moved around to the clasp of my bra. I giggled as I remembered how he teased me when I got my first bra. How he used to twang it against my back, and when he played sling shot with Jasper and Emmett using Alice and Rose's bras in the same fashion.

"Something funny there baby?" He pulled my hair over my shoulder and whispered into my ear…I arched my shoulders back lifting my head up so my mouth met his. "Only some good memories my Love..." I answered after kissing him. "Time to make new ones now Edward, take it off for me."

He unfastened the clasp, moved the silk away from my back, lavishing more kissed and strokes to the skin that had been concealed.

"Can I turn you round? Can I look at you Baby?"

I nodded, he gently moved me back round so I was lying on my back as I slid the straps down off my shoulders… his hand went to the centre of my bra, looking me in the eyes, as he slowly pulled it away from my breasts.

My hand moved up to his chest as his did to mine.

We mirrored each others movements, slowly and carefully exploring each others skin.

Our kisses were slow and tender now. I rolled over so I lay on top of him, my breasts pressed against his chest. His body hair tickling my soft mounds, scraping delightfully against my pebbled nipples as our chests moved with every breath we took.

"Can we go slowly here, I am a bit nervous?" I asked timidly.

"We have all the time you need here my Love, we do what you want, what you need, and you call it Bella."

"I want this, I want you...I just need for us to take our time."

"I am in no hurry this is all good for me here." Edwards hand moved up to my shoulder, but I wanted them back on my aching breasts so I sat up and straddled him, took his hands and placed them on my breasts cupping my hands over his.

"I always thought these were just perfect…" he muttered.

"I always thought they were too small." I answered him.

"No! No they are made just to sit in my hands…see!" he demonstrated moving his fingers all around each mound and adding delicious pressure with each movement.

Arching my back, I pushed them further into his hands.

He pulled me down, catching one of my nipples in his mouth, I felt his lips and tongue tease and pull on it. Oh my God, the tingles started inside my breast and moved down and invisible connection to my core.

I started panting. "I need more Edward...Please."

One hand moved up to tease the nipple he had been devouring while his mouth moved over to the one that had been neglected.

I started moving my hips, finding friction helped but made my need more all at the same time.

Edwards erection encased in his jeans below me was feeling harder all the time, suddenly the need to go slow was the stupidest idea I had ever had in my life!

"Clothes…Edward…Baby…need them off…NOW!"

His hands moved down to my buttons and he quickly unfastened each of mine before doing the same on his!

He lifted my hips up and moved my jeans down as far as he could, before doing the same on his.

I swung my leg over, sat beside him, laughing as he moaned at the loss of contact and pulled my jeans off before doing the same to him.

We were in nothing but our underwear now. I had seen him in his boxers before, he had seen me in bra and panties, but this was different, this was sexual.

This was it.

I knelt beside him, our eyes taking in each others naked skin before locking in a lust fill gaze.

I took a deep breath…moved my hands to the edge of his underwear, he nodded at me, placed his hands over mine and started to push them down over his hips, lifting his ass to allow me to remove them from him.

I kept my eyes on his, scared to look down at what I knew was waiting just for me. I pulled them down to his thighs and stopped, his hands stayed still with mine, he must be able to feel mine shaking on his body.

"Bella Baby, its ok, we can stop. Just tell me to stop."

"I can't." I stuttered.

"He moved to pull his boxers back up.

"No…what are you doing Edward?" I gasped.

"You need to stop Baby, we are moving too fast for you." He explained.

"No…I can't stop. I don't want to stop…I just want to be enough for you."

"You are everything to me… you will always be more than enough for me Bella. I love you!"

We moved his shorts down again…I still didn't look.

I moved his last item of clothing down his body, along his athletic thighs, laughing as he kicked them off and across the room, before toeing off his socks. He was completely naked beside me now. I gulped, slowly taking my eyes from his, moving down past his nervous smile, over his chest, adding my finger tips to join the trail down his body…circling around his belly button and down drawing along the V that led the way.

"Don't stop Baby, please." Edward shuddered.

Suddenly my eyes could not stay away any longer from where I knew I needed see.

Taking a breath I looked for the first time at the part of Edward that had filled me in my dreams and fantasies.

"Holy SHIT!" I gasped falling back onto my ass in fear.

"**That** is never gonna fit inside me." I could feel my blush escape from my face as the normal pale white parlour turned to pure white terror!

"Bella! Bella…relax, you are ruining my ego with your panic here!"

Edward sat up grasping onto me, pulling me over onto his lap. I could feel him twitch against me. He was huge, did I really expect anything less from him?

I was struggling to breath now, panic over taking me, what the hell did I think I was doing?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** ~ I decided after getting a bit stuck with my other story 'Trust' to pick up this one and my other story 'Leading Me to Comfort'. I am chuffed to bits that folk are reviewing and adding both to their alerts. I hope you enjoy both. Let me know what you think xxx

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 5.**

I sat on his lap on the edge of my bed shaking. "I can't do it, I can't do it!" I muttered over and over again.

"Bella, sweetheart…please, calm down. We don't have to do anything. Please."

"Oh…Edward…I am so sorry…"

Edward looked at me and bit down on his lip. "Bella…I am going to tell you three things…"

I nodded, waiting for him to speak.

"Firstly…I _love_ you, always have done and always will do.

Second. I know you are nervous, but we can work through this…you know your bits are designed to stretch enough to let a baby out…so it will stretch enough to fit me in…and thirdly…when I start laughing in a moment please remember I am NOT laughing at you!"

I looked up at him…he was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Seriously Bella...my beautiful girl…" I started to giggle myself. "Are you laughing Baby?"

I put my head down and hid behind my hair.

"Are you in there?" he swept back my hair, leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry Edward." I muttered.

"No need to be sorry, Bella, do you want us to get dressed? Or go for a shower or bath, what will make you feel better?"

He turned my face gently with his hand so I was looking at him. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

His gentleness slightly firmer but he still remained tender.

"I love you Baby Girl," he murmured.

"I love you too Edward." I replied.

"Lie down beside me so I can hold you Honey." I nodded at him. We moved up the bed and he held me close, his arms wrapped around me. I moved his hands so his hand cupped my breast again, he looked cautiously at me. I nodded at him. "It's ok. I like it."

He relaxed beside me and started caressing my breast before moving his head down to capture the other nipple in his mouth. My fingers explored his ribs and chest, as he moaned against me I felt vibrations against my skin from his reactions. "Edward…that's so good."

"Then this is all we will do my Love." He mumbled before swapping to the other nipple. I felt the wetness pool between my legs, groaning at the sensation; I tried pulling my thighs tighter together to help the feelings inside me, but all I was feeling was frustration. I threw my head back and heard strange noises leave my mouth. "Urrghhh"

Edward looked up at me…"I need more…but I am scared."

"Bella, do you touch yourself?" I nodded. This was no time to be shy. "Show me. Show me what you do…please…"

My hand moved down toward my core. I stopped just above my pubic hair. I felt his large hand rest on mine. "What do you think about when you do this alone Honey?" He whispered as he kissed my throat moving up towards my ear. I tired to focus while he licked and nipped at my ear lobe. "I think…about … you Edward." I sighed.

"What do you imagine I do to you Baby?" He continued to suckle on my skin. "This…" I pulled my hand from below his and pushed his hand lower down so he moved his finger tips between my lower lips. "Like this Honey…?"

"Uh huh" my hips arched up towards his hand.

"Say stop when you need me to …I promise I will stop." I trusted him with my life so why would I fear him now? I didn't fear him, I loved him.

Stopping was the stupidest idea ever now. "Keep going… Edward… Please… More for me…"

His fingers dipped down inside me. "OH Baby…you are so wet, feel so good…"

I tried to speak, but nothing that made any sense came out of my mouth.

I nodded. "For you…" I felt him circle my clit and my pulse raced faster. A blush started in my face and moved all down my body. "Open your eyes Bella, look at me baby… please?" he pleaded.

I turned my head towards him. He was my Edward. "I…Love…You…"

He gently moved his finger right inside my core. They felt much longer than mine inside me; my inner walls begin to contract around him.

"More Baby?" he asked. I nodded frantically and grabbed onto him as he added a second finger into me. His hand moved back and fore in synch with my hips pushing against his him. I pushed my toes down and grabbed onto the sheet below me. His thumb found my clit and circled it before pressing down, which was my undoing completely. I screamed his name as everything tensed up and then collapsed inside me, my eyes rolled in my head and my body fell back onto the bed…Holy Shit!

I looked up at my beloved Edward…he smiled at me, his fingers continued to caress all around my lower lips and pubis. He applied gentle butterfly kisses to my skin while I giggled. "Do you do it something like that Honey?" He asked. "No...not as good as that no Baby!" I shook my head.

"Edward…when you…well you know." He nodded and smiled. "What do you think about?"

"Well Baby…it's always about you!" He admitted. "But I must admit…you look even more beautiful when you cum than I could have ever imagined."

"What do you imagine us doing?" I whispered.

Excited at the thought of him thinking about me, I sat up and started kissing him frantically. He held onto me and kissed me back, taking my bottom lip between his and sucking on it before running his tongue along it and moving it into my mouth.

"Edward…" I tried to move my mouth away from his, "Edward… do you dream about me touching you?" I needed to know. "Yes baby I do…" his mouth moved over to my neck again.

"Show me...take my hand and…" He clutched my hand and moved it down towards his beast.

"You ok Honey?"

"Uh huh…that's ok." I giggled.

"Give me your hand Bella…" I let go for a second, disappointed I was doing something wrong, when he suddenly licked my palm.

"Ewwww Edward!" I laughed. "I didn't want to ask if you had any lube in your bedside drawer Bells," he chuckled.

"No wait…now I need to know now…do you have any?"

I nodded at him and winked before rolling over and grabbing a bottle of lube from the top drawer, I poured some into my hand and smirked at him. "Why do you have that baby?" he questioned.

"Well Edward….you know I think about you, you know I think about you while I get myself off…"

I thought about the vibrator Rose and Alice had bought me after I complained I never got any action. I had imagined it was Edward, but it was half the size that my Edward was, no wonder I freaked out.

I started laughing.

"Baby, I am glad you are happy, but no man liked it when the girl he loves has his dick in her hand and starts laughing!"

"Edward." I whispered into his ear. "I used to fuck myself with a vibrator while thinking about you, and it was tiny compared to your huge...thick...dick…"

He gulped and looked me in the eye as I moved my hand away from under his and started moving it up and down his shaft tracing the veins and lines below my fingers. I traced round the head of his dick and discovered it was so warm to my touch.

"Edward, move your hand up and down while I take a closer look at the beast you have there baby." I whispered feeling braver.

He gulped and nodded at me, closing his eyes as I kissed his neck, moving my way down his shoulders and across his chest…I found his nipple, licking and nibbling a few times before moving down so my head was on his hip. "I want to watch you do this Edward, I want to feel you come undone for me."

My hair lay along his body… he moved it with his other hand so he could see me lying on him.

I cupped his balls, stroking them enjoying the feel of him, as I watched the sacs move and contract below my hand. I moved my lower arm so it came under his thigh and cupped his balls from underneath. Edward gasped at the changed position of my hand and again when I moved so I could touch his shaft with my other hand. I kissed his hip and watched as his engorged manhood became completely rigid, his hand griping himself so tightly his knuckled looked white. I held onto him and told him I loved him. He roared my name out loud as he ejaculated all over my hand and his pelvis just missing my face. This should have horrified me completely… but instead, made me burst out laughing again!

Edward chuckled as he gasped for air.

"Bella…I can honestly say…I have jacked one off with you in mind…so many times…but never…ever…has it been like that!"

That just made me laugh even harder.

I put my hand on his body, right on top of his deposit! "Ewwwwww!" I laughed as he cringed.

"I must admit…it is not quite how I imagined this either…"

"Oh…I bet it isn't Bella my Love." He sighed.

"No Honey…it was so much better than anything I fantasised about!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ~ I am delighted about the reviews this story has received…can I be like Oliver Twist and ask for more please?

I don't own anything from Twilight. x

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 6.**

I lay there and looking at my Edward.

"Promise me you won't leave me." He looked down at me with such a sad look on his face.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Well, if this is not how you imagined this to be, you won't leave me, you wont go away like you said you would."

I jumped up and moved into his arms. "Edward, Honey, I love you, I won't leave you, and this is more than I ever hoped it could be already. I am a little scared about how it will all work out, but I want to work it out with you. I am just nervous about the physical stuff."

"We will work it out together Baby."

I kissed his lips, my hand reaching up to his cheek.

"Let's go shower Baby." He whispered against my lips.

I nodded as he swept me up in his arms, squealing as he charged in to my bathroom.

The shower was another excuse, not that we needed one, to explore each others bodies.

As I sat on the bed in front of Edward, both us in towels, while he brushed my damp hair, a text came in from Rose.

**Yo Bella Bitch! Are you still alive?**

I laughed as I read it out to Edward and sent a text back.

**More than Alive…am perfect.**

Edward laughed, pulling me tighter into his body.

"Want to invite everyone over? Like we usually do?"

"Sure. I am happy as long as I am with you Bella."

I sent both Rose and Alice the same text asking them to join us.

**Hey Bitches, do you want to come over with your boys to meet my new hot piece of ass?**

"Your new hot piece of ass…eh?"

"Yeau well I need to let my brothers give you the once over and let my sisters see what a hot piece of ass you really are!"

He laughed before rolling over on the bed, pointed at his butt, asking me, "This hot ass here Bella?"

I moved the towel up out of the way and rubbed his ass cheek before planting a tender kiss on his skin. "Yes, this beautiful hot ass."

He clenched his butt below me. I giggled and gently bit my teeth into his skin while rubbing my hand further under the towel to cup his other buttock.

"How long do we have until they get here Honey…" he whispered, his voice thick with lust.

My phone beeped four text messages one after another.

**Emmett ~ Be nice to my virgin baby brother Hells Bells! Tonight's Movie Night Baby!**

**Rose ~ see you in an hour, will bring snacks, or have you already eaten…lol you dirty girl you!**

**Jasper ~ about time! See you in an hour, can't hold them off any longer that that!**

**Alice ~ OMG! Was it everything and more?**

I read each comment out to Edward and blushed at the girls texts. "They think we have slept together Edward!"

"They can think what they want Honey, I don't care."

"They will think I am a slut!"

"No they won't! You know these guys, and they know you!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"They know us, and they also know what you and I have been too blinkered to see."

"That I loved you?" I asked him.

"That I was madly in love with my best friend, and she was in love with me… yes."

"We have an hour Edward." I gasped.

"Not long enough to do what I want to do with you Honey."

I shook my head. "Better not start what we can't finish…"

I looked at him, "I want to be able to finish what we started, but it just might take some time to get there."

I needed him to know I wanted us to make love and hope he wasn't going to give up on me.

"We have all the time in the world my Love, I can see that you are worried about it; I am just relieved that you are staying and we are together. Do you trust me?"

"With my life, I always have done." I whispered.

"Then relax about it, we will take our time and just enjoy getting to know that part of our life together."

I smiled at him, he was right.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too Edward!"

We dressed in our pyjama's before we cuddled up on the sofa, exchanging soft gentle kisses, tangled up in each others embrace waiting for the onslaught of our friends visit. Before they arrived I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the possibilities my life could have now with my Edward.

"Shhhuuushhh" I heard Edward whisper as they erupted into my living room!

"Too late…I am awake." I mumble.

"So I see." Edward kissed me before I stretched up in his arms, smiling I opened my eyes to a chorus of Awww's!

"They look so cute together!" Jasper was such a drama queen!

"I know…bless them!" It seems Emmett was not any better.

The two girls laughed as I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever..." I mumbled at them.

Edward kissed the top of my head and told me to ignore them. I just nodded and yawned.

"Are we keeping you up?" Rose asked. I shook my head but didn't move away from our embrace. I was far too comfy where I was, thinking back; I often cuddled up with Edward before.

Our movie nights meant we ended up in pairs and Edward and I being the only two singles often ended up on the sofa together. Alice started banging about in the kitchen talking about movie snacks. I did think about getting up to help her but as I moved my head to see what she was doing Edward whispered into my hair, "Stay…let them do it tonight."

"OH it is like that is it? You get yourself some loving and we have to starve!" Emmett joked until Rose smacked him up the back of the head before going to help Alice.

"Stay there Bella, let us take care of this for a change…Emmett get off your arse and come and help us!"

"Well this is different…" I looked at my friends sorting snacks and fussing around, this was usually my role. How much did I want things to change around here, the thing is I needed to fuss about things before to keep my attention away from Edward. I felt calm and settled for the first time in a long time in this room with all of our friends.

"I will be right back." I whispered to Edward, he nodded giving me a quick kiss before releasing me from his embrace.

After visiting the bathroom I found my girls in the kitchen preparing snacks while Emmett was scooping dip with the chips quicker than Rose was getting it into the dish.

We huddled together while Emmett took some of the food through.

"So girlie, how was the loving for you?" Alice asked.

"Did our boy deliver the goods?"

"We have done some stuff, but I freaked out…" I admitted shyly.

"What do you mean? Is it because it is Edward?" Rose asked.

"Well partly, but also…well…you know I am still a virgin and…well…"

"Well what?" Alice looked at me. I could tell these girls anything.

Emmett had wandered back in, I nodded in his direction; I wasn't really ready to share this with him.

"Emmett…can you put these chips through as well please?"

He nodded as he shoved some more into his mouth.

I waited until he was out of the kitchen before continuing, just needing some reassurance and my girls were just the people I knew would help me.

"Well…I haven't seen too many naked men…"

"Uh huh." Alice nodded at me.

"Wait how many have you seen?" Rose questioned.

"Erm…five."

"Which five?" Alice questioned.

Rose looked at me. "Just five?"

"Not all of us have seen as many as you have!" Alice laughed.

"Erm…well I seen Jasper when he stayed here and walked out of the bathroom the other week with the towel round his shoulder...very nice…by the way." I blushed, giggling at the same time.

"Thank you! Well I like it!" Alice giggled as she winked at me.

"And there was the man who flashed us at the bus station." We both shuddered at the memory, apart from Rose, who laughed as she remembered how she had heckled the man so much her ended up running off crying after her insults.

"And well there the time Mike Newton appeared naked when he was pissed at Emmett's party…"

We all grimaced, then laughed so hard when Rose wiggled her little finger describing his lack of size.

"Who's got a teeny weenie?" Emmett asked as he returned with an already empty chip and dip bowl.

"Not you…"I mumbled.

"When did you see Emmett's weenie?" Alice asked.

"There is nothing weenie about this Bad boy!" Emmett rotated his hips before thrusting at us. "Alice…everyone has seen Emmett's not so weenie thingy…" I shook my head.

"That's true." Rose nodded. "He does like to get his junk out and about."

"So…what are you girls taking about? Just about my junk or junk in general, should I get my junk out for you ladies now?"

His zipper was half way down already.

"Noooooo!" Alice and I shouted at the same time. Rose shrugged her shoulders. "What ever Babe…"

"So that's…what four, oh and wait, you have seen Edward's before haven't you?"

I blushed.

"Well I had sneaked a peek when we were younger but not in a good few years." I shook my head.

Emmett had sat down with us. I thought he had gone to the other room again…

"So was it a disappointment Belly?" Emmett asked looking serious.

"NO!" I shouted, causing Edward and Jasper to come running through.

"What's wrong Baby?" He asked alarmed.

"Oh no, now see this is not something we are going to discuss here!" I started shaking my head and ran over to Edward, hiding in his arms.

"What did you guys do to her?" Edward scowled at everyone.

"Nothing… It was just girl talk." Alice stated.

"I didn't want to make this an open conversation." I muttered.

"What are you talking about then?" Jasper asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Penis sizes." Rose answered as she put a carrot stick between her lips, smirking before biting down on it hard.

Edward stopped rubbing my back and took a breath in.

"Oh…"

Well how would most men react to finding out his mates were apparently discussing penises and it seems…maybe his one in particular.

"Edward. Please, it's not how it sounds." I was starting to panic. He looked down at me, raising his eyebrow, no smile, no clue as to his emotion. Tears welled in my eyes.

"How did I score?" He smirked.

I coughed. "What?"

"Is there a scoring system?" Jasper asked as he picked up some veggies and dipped them before eating them.

"Well you have all seen the goods…and so you can all score us." Emmett sounded serious!

"No, we are not doing this!" I shouted while Edward chuckled. "Its ok Baby, calm down, we are just joking." He popped a piece of carrot in my mouth and kissed my forehead.

"We could split the scores into sections…"Emmett muttered.

"Girth…length…"

We all looked at him and burst into hysterics. "That's so not happening Em."

"Would you get extra points for cuteness?" Alice asked.

"Don't encourage him for crying out loud!" I exclaimed.

"Who's got the cutest penis Alice?" Rose asked.

"Jasper's is really cute." Alice smiled as Jasper lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you Darlin'."

I giggled as he winked at her.

"And... now I am feeling very uncomfortable." I admitted.

The boys seemed to be here to stay, so this conversation was not going to be what I needed with my girls.

"One word, describe my amazing appendage Rosie?"

We all laughed. "One word...? I don't think there is just one word for you my big bear!"

"Over exposed…?" I asked. "Or is that two words?"

Emmett smirked at me.

"And Edward's…?"

"What about Edward?" I glared at Emmett, looked around and everyone's eyes were on me including Edward's. He licked his lips and then bit down on his bottom lip, waiting for my response.

"Not going there! I am not responding to that question."

"Is that what you said Bells? Not going there…did you not go there at all Bella?

"Ha ha ha ha !"

Emmett burst into a fit of hysterics, I was completely mortified.

"That's not what I meant…and you know it!"

I didn't know if I was going to laugh or cry.

Edward hugged me tightly and chuckled into my hair as he pulled me onto his lap.

I leaned into his ear and whispered. "Intimidating, intoxicating, alluring, mesmerising, fantastic." I kissed his ear lobe.

He held his breath and held me tighter. "I don't have one word for yours. You are all of them and so many more and all mine"

He turned me so I was facing him. "Yes Bella, I am all yours."

"Awwwwwwwww."

Everyone smiled at Edward and me.

We spent the rest of the evening watching the movie snuggled up on the sofa's, hearing Emmett every now and again mumble something about appearance and endurance, as well as hair style. We realised he was still thinking about his penis scoring system, but when he started on about spread sheets and excel pages we knew he had really lost the plot!

I remembered laughing and snuggling into Edwards chest, the next thing I knew he was putting me into my bed and I was asking him to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a while but I am picking this story and 'Lead Me To Comfort' up again now that Trust is all finished. Thank you once again to my fabby Beta Babe, ButterflyBetty, who stories you can find in my Fave authors list xxx**

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 7**

I woke up to discover Edward lying sleeping on the bed next to me, I heard his quiet snoring, and could feel his breath on my hair. I had woken up with him in my bed many times before. It was comforting having him so close by, it always had been.

The rain was battering down on the window. I pulled up the blankets and snuggled in closer to Edward; he sighed and held me tighter.

The rain was getting heavier when I suddenly realised that I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

I hated thunder…so much!

And I had done ever since I was a small child.

The tears welded up in my eyes, I cuddled as close to Edward as I could, hoping the storm would soon pass.

But the thunder was getting louder. I screwed my eyes up tighter, the flashes of lightning flickered under my eye lids.

I shook with fear, I knew I was safe…but a scream left my lips before I could stop it.

Suddenly he was awake.

Edward scoped me up in his arms and held me tight. "Shussh Bella Love, it's ok, it's all going to be ok."

I felt him kiss my head as I buried my face into his neck, he smelt of cinnamon, chocolate and vanilla. He was warm and comforting and held me tighter when I jumped as the thunder crashed again.

"Bella, Love, it is just a storm."

"My mother left us, on a stormy night like this." I whimpered.

"I know, I remember. You came running next door to my house, and you were soaking wet. Charlie was shouting at her to stay, and they were both standing on the porch, they didn't know you had left the house to come to mine."

His voice soothed me; even though he was taking me back to one of the worst nights of my life. But at the same time, he was reminding me how when we were both 7 years old he comforted me, we went to his room and he gave me his old bear and we snuggled up in his bed, hiding under the covers, in a fort we built, with his flash light to stop it being so dark.

We fell asleep there, his mom discovered us and told Charlie where I was and left us both to sleep.

"Do you need me to go get Bear?" he asked. The old Bear sat on the chair in my room. He had been cuddled and cried onto many, many times, usually about the fact that Edward was not mine.

"I have you instead, you are so much better." I whispered.

"Why did you not come to find Alice that night?" he asked, his hand stroking my hair, like he always did to help me relax.

"She just wanted to play dress up all the time. It was only ever you that could make me feel better." I admitted with a sigh.

Suddenly a loud bang, much closer than before cracked, frightening me. I screamed and jumped up again, Edward moved and pulled me back over towards him.

I lay right along side of him... he kissed my cheek, then my lips. I looked in eyes. "Do you need me to get a torch or distract you with a story?" he whispered to me.

I shook my head. "Distract me…" I kissed his lips again. He let out a huge sigh and kissed me back harder. His tongue nudged my lips. I opened them, allowing him full access to my mouth, moaning as he moved in to explore me further.

His hands moved, one wove through my hair and found its resting place at the nape of my neck. The other one was on my ribs, I pushed it up under my PJ top and onto my breast, and I could feel him smile as we kissed. I giggled before moaning at the contact of his hand and my nipple, my moaning spurring him on.

I grabbed at Edward's top. "Take it off please…" I gasped. He moved away briefly just to remove his top as I threw mine off while we were separated. Looking at him, my desire for him reaching breaking point, I shook my head and pulled down my PJ bottoms too. Edward raised an eye brow and looked at me, now just wearing white panties.

"Oh Bella, you are so bloody hot, do you know that?" his eyes dark with lust. I pulled at his sleep pants and asked him "Can I take these off too?"

My voice was shaking, but I knew what I wanted.

He nodded, rolled onto his back and lifted his hips up so I could remove his clothing… I hesitated for a second and took hold of his boxers as well.

"Is this ok Edward?"

I needed to know he was alright with this. Edward grabbed at the last of his clothing and pushed them all off as fast as he could before kicking them out of the bed while I giggled.

"You are really fast at this!"

"Don't say that to anyone, they will think I am a wham, bam…thank you, ma'am and good night Vienna kind of guy!" I looked at him puzzled.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing…" he laughed. I smiled back at him.

The thunder clapped again, it sounded like it was just outside the window…I started to tremble as Edward pulled me closer again, his huge hands holding me against him. I felt each one of his long slender fingers splayed out; his finger tips gently pressing into my skin, as they started massage me, softly and with such tenderness. It was no longer the storm outside making me tremble.

We were completely naked apart from my panties.

I wish I had put something sexier on and I wrinkled my nose, thinking how bland my underwear selection was.

"What are you thinking about Baby?" he whispered before his mouth moved to capture my ear lobe in between his lips.

"My panties…" I sighed.

"They are very sweet…" he muttered, his tongue licking around the shell of my ear.

"I don't want you to think I am sweet…" I moaned, a combination of wanting him to see me as sexy and a reaction to the feelings of desire building in me.

"You are sexy, you are sweet, you are pure and you are mine!" he growled softly before kissing behind my ear and down my neck. I started moaning again, I was so turned on right now…

I had never, ever wanted something so much as much as I wanted Edward right now. His hand moved to my breast again, his fingers teasing my nipple before his lips moved down and took the other one in his mouth, swirling and suckling on me.

I wanted to touch him, but I wanted him to touch me elsewhere too, my hand moved down to feel his arousal. He started moving against me.

"Tell me to stop… if you need me to Baby." He whispered. I nodded.

But I really didn't want him to stop. I was on the pill and I knew we were both clean, since neither of us had ever been with anyone else.

I felt Edward hesitate before he moved his hand lower towards my belly button. I opened my eyes and looked into his emerald gems watching my every move.

I smiled and gently nodded my head. "I am ready Edward." I whispered.

His hand moved down towards my panties, he went to move over the top of them but I started to remove them from my body.

"Please, let me…" his voice was thick with emotion. I bit down on my lip and smiled.

"Yes please." I mumbled.

"We'll do as much as you want Baby." He reminded me before he took my panties in his hands and moved them down and away from my body.

He kissed my legs and thighs as he moved back up my body, his fingers had explored me yesterday, I remembered how good that felt. But this time it was his lips and his fingers. He moved so he was kneeling between my legs, he parted my thighs further, and ran his hand up and down my legs.

"More…please…" I whispered, struggling to make any words make sense now.

Edward smiled and winked at me, causing me to giggle again before he leaned down and kissed my kitty!

He kissed me there! Before I could say anything else I felt him open me up before him with his long fingers before he licked me, running his tongue from my core to clit.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed.

I moved my hips up towards him, I couldn't help it.

He chuckled and started lapping at me. Pressing on my clit, he explored my entrance with his fingertips before slowly moving one, then two fingers inside me.

I don't know quite what he was doing, but this was some distraction, I could not think straight, I was coming undone before this amazing man, my best friend, my love…my Edward.

The thunder cracked, the lightning flashed and fell into oblivion.

I panted, gasping as I calmed down from my high. Edward moved up and snuggled beside me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I moved a little before releasing what I was doing.

"Edward…?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Thank you… but I want…"

He looked at me, "Did I stop too soon? Shit I thought you had cum…Bella…"

I put my mouth over his to stop his verbal explosion, I could taste myself on him, and it made me even more determined to do this.

"I want you and me, to make love." I whispered.

"We will Baby, when you are ready." He whispered back.

"I am ready now Edward." I pulled him so he was lying on top of me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Yes. I was ready this time.

"Do you have any condoms?" He asked nervously.

"I am on the pill. We are both clean…" I didn't sound as confidant as I had been when I had thought about that before.

He grinned down at me before moving so we were ready to do this.

"Are _you,_ em, ready Edward?" I asked, just as he moved to position himself.

"Oh…I em…yes. I can feel how ready you are!" I giggled, his erection now pressing against my entrance.

"So…like ripping off a band aid?" I asked.

Edward laughed, and rested his head down on my chest.

"A band aid…? I am hoping it will be a bit better than that!"

"You know what I mean!" I slapped his shoulder.

"I know what you mean Baby, take a breath and I am sorry if this hurts. Say stop and I will, OK?"

"Ok…"

I took a breath in and closed my eyes.

He guided himself to my opening, and started to nudge himself inside.

"This is not too bad, oh wait, a bit, tight…no I am ok…oh a bit more…OK…"

I didn't realise I was giving a running commentary until Edward started laughing again.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing Baby..." He chuckled before he suddenly looked serious again.

He nudged forward and the feeling of him filling me, caught my breath. I exhaled pulling my hips away from him, before pushing them back towards him, taking more of him inside me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, before I started laughing, releasing I sounded like a child on a car trip!

"Nearly… Edward struggled to speak.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I just…oh…I am trying to be gentle… and I really feel the urge to…"

I had not realised how much restraint Edward needed to go slow, I moved my hands down to hold his ass cheeks, took another breath and pulled him hard into me. The sharp rip and sting really caught my breath!

That was the one of the most stupid ideas I had ever bloody had!

I cried out in pain.

Poor Edward looked at me with fear in his eyes!

"Shit Bella what did you do that for! Are you ok?" he held me tight and kept his lower half still. I nodded, catching my breath as a single tear ran down my cheek. Edward's hand moved up and wiped it away.

We both stayed still.

"The rain has stopped." I whispered to him.

"The storm has passed now Baby." He spoke to me so softly; it melted my heart a little more.

"Move with me Edward."

I felt him start to pull out from me before carefully he pushed back inside me.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good, you are so…tight…oh…"

Strange feelings grew inside me, the pain was just an undertone to the love I felt for us just now, the desire I felt, the arousal growing in me, replacing the hesitation… with need.

We found a rhythm that felt good for us both.

Edward was concentring, his brow furrowed. I was starting to feel really good, I wanted more. I could feel that coil growing inside me again.

I had expected this to be more about Edward the first time. I started saying his name over and over again, moaning his name…gasping for breath, "Oh I am going to…Edward…I am…oh…"

Edward's arm left my shoulder and moved in down between us…he found my clit and began pressing on it.

"OH, oh, OH…"

His mouth moved down and he latched on to my nipple, he was frantic, the combination of this change in position and his nipple action was all I needed, I was falling again!

"Cum with me...now...Edward!" I screamed as my climax grabbed me and took me over the edge. I heard him call my name a few moments later; he was even harder and even thicker than ever before…

"Belllllllllllllllllllllllla!" he cried out before thrusting three more times inside me and collapsing down on top of me.

I winced as he pulled out, instantly missing the connection between us. We both moved slightly so he was lying half on me and half to the side.

"Was that good for you too Baby?" I giggled.

Edward threw his head back and started laughing before he leaned down and kissed with softly and tenderly. "You have no idea…" he shook his head.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I am OK." I moved to get up, "Where are you going?" he whispered.

"I just need to pee, and, well... sort this out." I said blushing.

"Wait…" he jumped up and left to go to my bathroom.

Edward returned a few moments later with a warm wash cloth.

"We made a bit of a mess." He explained.

The cloth was soothing, but it was not until after he had finished I realised that I didn't feel embarrassed at this intimate gesture from Edward. I pulled him down and kissed him gently.

I went to the bathroom and returned to snuggled into Edwards open arms, both of us sighing contently.

"You were there every time there was ever a thunder storm." I said out loud.

"You were always there, to make me feel safe, to take away my fear, wipe the tears from my cheeks." I looked at him.

"Where else would I be?" he replied beside me, taking his hand and drawing circles on my chest.

"You came home early from a date once, absolutely soaking wet." I remembered.

"The lights had all gone out, the whole towns had no power…you had been on a date. Where did she go so early?"

"I left her in the restaurant and ran all the way here." "You didn't! Why? I never knew you left your date there!"

"I knew you would be scared and I needed to make sure you were ok." He smiled.

"This has to be your best distraction for a storm yet Edward!" I giggled.

"Well then I think we should practice it again so we get it right the next time." he murmured.

"I don't think I will be scared the next time…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ~ I don't own Twilight,**

**no one in it belongs to me.**

***sigh***

**Guess I need to accept I never will.**

**Thank you as always to ButterflyBetty**

**My beautiful Beta xx**

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 8**

I started to stir, waking from the most amazing dream, Edward and I had been making love and he loved me.

I could feel a warm body wrapped around me, and it took me a moment to realise what was going on.

Edward.

He was with me.

We were both naked after making love last night.

He loved me, and it was not a dream, it was real…

Sighing, I pulled myself back a little to look at his face, he looked so handsome.

His eyelids fluttered, he must be dreaming. I hoped it was sweet dreams.

"Bella." he muttered.

I smiled at the thought of me being in his dreams.

"Don't leave me, please, I love you Baby."

"Edward." I kissed his cheek and stroked his hair.

"Wake up Honey."

"Please Bella, don't go, please." He was shaking.

I shook his shoulder gently trying to rouse him.

I kissed his lips and spoke louder to him.

"Edward!"

His eyes flickered before slowly opening.

"You are here…?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I am, here with you Love." I reassured him.

"I was dreaming about being back at camp." He murmured, "I told you I loved you, and you still left."

He closed is eyes as he explained his dream to me.

"I am not going anywhere Edward." I whispered, ashamed at the pain I had caused this amazing man before me.

A single tear slipped down my cheek.

"I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I am the one who hurt you Edward."

"I should have manned up, I should have told you a long time ago how I felt...instead of letting you feel so lonely for so long."

"I could have told you too, but we are together now aren't we?"

He pulled me closer to him, as if he was scared I was still going to leave him.

"I love you Edward, I don't want us to focus on what almost happened. We have far too many happy memories in our past, and so many things to dream about in our future together."

I moved so I was now lying on top of Edward, trying to get as close to him as I could. I needed this, and I hoped it would help Edward see how much I loved him too.

He kissed my forehead and whispered sweet words to me. My hands moved up, one began working fingers through his hair as the other held onto him.

We both moved against each other our lips seeking out each other. Moaning and whimpering as we felt comfort turn to need.

With slow sensual touches we both became aroused. Gently we moved into position, silently I moved down on Edward's erection, and we both joined as one again.

I was tender, but my need was stronger than any discomfort.

"Are you ok Baby?" Edward asked anxiously.

"More than ok…Edward…more…"

I couldn't speak properly now.

We found our rhythm, and began our dance together, neither in a hurry, both staring into each others eyes, connecting our hearts, bodies and souls as only lovers can.

This was different than last night, for both of us.

I could feel my climax building inside me; I started to shake as I tried to hold the feeling at bay, as I wanted this to last longer.

Edward could read me like a book, smirking with pride, as his hand moved between us and his finger tips found where we joined.

I threw my head back as he whispered to me, his voice thick with desire…"Come for me my Beautiful Bella."

I shook my head, "No, not yet…"

"Yes…Baby…come on…" his smile as he requested my release melted any resolve I had to try to prolong this amazing sensation.

I felt my body tense up all over, shattering in spasms of satisfaction, as my beloved Edward's name left my lips. He was waiting for me to come before he could let go himself, he grinned, closed his eyes and began thrusting faster and harder than I could image. I grabbed onto his shoulders and moved in closer to him, the change in position caused the most amazing pressure inside me, rubbing my clit and pressing somewhere that pulled all my inside around him tighter. I was coming again, how was this possible?

I felt myself start to contract around him, milking his pulsing shaft as he roared out my name and griped me as tight he could, my climax completed as he finished spilling into me.

Collapsing in complete exhaustion, my tender insides suddenly reminding me of the fact we only made love for the first time last night. I whimpered as Edward pulled out from me. He realised what had happened.

"Oh Baby, I am sorry, I hurt you!"

"No… no saying sorry, we both wanted this, we both needed this!"

"Will a warm bath help?"

"That sounds lovely Edward."

"Stay there…" He kissed my lips gently before getting up to go and start a bath.

We spent the rest of the morning topping up the bath with hot water, until we both looked like prunes.

I stood at the kitchen counter making coffee, Edward poured out some cereal for us both while he mumbled about needing to go back to his place to get some stuff, but quickly realised he had all he needed here. "I almost lived here anyway, didn't I?"

I laughed and nodded. I had been thinking about it for a wee while, and now was the time to talk to Edward about it. I wanted us to move in together.

We were 24, it is not like we were kids, and we had been in love with each other for a long time. We knew all about each other, the things we loved and the things that drove each other mad.

I know we had only been a couple as such for a few days, but this was Edward.

I took the coffee filter out of its box as I talked myself into saying what I wanted to say.

"Edward…?"

"Mmmm?"

I turned around to face him.

"I have something to ask you…"

"Me too."

"OK, let me go first, I know this is maybe a bit fast…but…how do you feel about….well…us two…moving in together?"

Edward face broke into a huge smile. His eyes moved so he was now looking at a pile of something on the table top.

He gestured me to come towards him with his curled fingers.

I looked down, confused by patterns of lucky charms cereal before him.

I looked at it for a few seconds before I realised it was words, I started reading it out loud.

"M…a… marry me…"

I looked up at him as he spoke to me while taking my hand in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan…I love you. Marry me…"

I was speechless.

"I know, as you said it is all happening quickly. But we are not kids, and we both know what we want."

I smiled at him; I never made rash decisions, I over thought everything through. But that had only kept me and Edward apart before.

With no hesitation, I answered him from my heart, with hope, making me feel lighter than ever before.

"Yes…Yes I will marry you, I love you!" I shouted out at him.

Edward grabbed me and spun me around so fast my hair flew out behind us.

"When ever you want, where ever you want. Just say you will marry me; we can live together as long as I know, that one day you will be my wife forever."

"Yes. I will marry you." I giggled as I peppered his face in kisses.

Edward rummaged in the cereal box and pulled out a small plastic ring. "Not the one I intend you to wear for ever Bella, but…" I giggled as he pushed the tiny blue expandable plastic ring onto my left hand.

"It is perfect."

"It will do until we pick the one that will stay there forever." Edward's smile lit up his whole face.

"We have been dating for two days…and yet this feels just right for us." I whispered.

"I know… everyone else could see we were a couple except us."

The joy I was feeling was stronger than the regret I had been feeling about not being together before.

Our lips met, our hearts were one and our bodies became one as we made love on the kitchen floor.

"I am serious about us getting married when ever you want, I would marry you today." Edward sighed.

"We both have leave from work at the end of the month don't we?" I asked.

"Yes, we always take that fortnight, get together with all the family and then go camping with the others."

"I want to get married then, at your folk's house, in the back garden."

"Seriously?" Edward asked while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Seriously, we can tell our folks but no one else about our plans."

"We are not going camping… I am going to take you away somewhere special. Not spending it with everyone else in a tent this year."

"OK."

"You are letting me plan a surprise for you?"

"Yes, I will follow you where ever you want to go." I sighed. Edward knew me inside out and I trusted him.

"I need to speak to your dad about it, want to do things properly."

I blushed. "We are getting married in a few weeks!" I giggled.

"WE SURE ARE BABY!" Edward shouted as he grabbed me and spun me around.

We called our parents and invited them here for lunch. None of them seemed surprised when Edward opened the door and welcomed them into my place which was now our home. I guess they were a few more of the people who knew we were in love before we told each other.

Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Sue all started catching up on news from one and another as they followed Edward into the kitchen.

Edward stood in front of Charlie, his face slightly pale as he spoke to my Dad.

"Charlie, em, can I have a word with you in the living room please." I smiled at him before giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Sue and Esme helped me finish preparing the food, as Carlisle started making sure everyone had something to drink.

Edward arrived back after a short while looking calmer but still like he had faced a judge and jury rather than my dad!

We sat down at the table and began sharing our meal when Esme lifted up my hand and smiled at the small blue plastic ring that was still sitting on my finger from the lucky charms this morning.

She never said nothing but pulled me in for a hug, sighing as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Care to share anything there?" Carlisle asked, but the look on his face showed he knew what was about to be announced.

"Well Bella and I, we are together." Edward said proudly.

"Yes we know that Boy! You two have been together for years."

I laughed, as Edward tried to explain that we were now properly together.

"Not wanting too many details here son…" Charlie pretended to be cross and made Edward squirm in his seat.

"Daddy!" I giggled, "Edward and I are moving in together, and we want to get married at the end of the month."

"Are you pregnant?" He asked raising his eyebrow at Edward.

"NO!" I shouted back. "Shame…I would be delighted with some grand babies." His moustache twitching as he laughed.

"Me too." agreed Carlisle.

"Well, as far as I know we are not giving you them just yet." I muttered as I shook my head at the so called adults around us.

Carlisle muttered to Edward as he tried to discreetly pass his son a small box, telling him to put it in his pocket, as Charlie winked at him and passed him a box at the same time.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"Nothing!" The all said at the same time while looking very guilty.

I let it go, but would be asking Edward about it later.

"So…when we have our usual family party at the end of the month…" Edward started to explain our plans. "We want to get married that day."

"In our garden?" Esme asked beaming with excitement.

"Alice will be so excited; she will want to help you plan everything!"

"That's why we don't want them to know what our plans are." I admitted. "It will get out of hand, I don't want the big white dress, I don't want the formalities, and I really don't want everyone in clothes that they don't feel comfy in." I smiled at my Dad; he hated formal gatherings as much as I did.

Edward took my hand, "And I want whatever Bella wants. As long as she is going to be my wife, it will be perfect for me."

"Ok, well let's discuss what you two do want and take it from there." said Sue grinning at Edward and me.

"If we tell them it is our engagement party then people won't be surprised if there is a cake." I suggested.

"Sue can you make us one of your Chocolate cakes?"

"You want that as your wedding cake Bella?" She asked delighted at the request.

"Oh yeah, they are our favourite!" Edward laughed.

"You boys always take your instrument and play so that can be your music; we can use some of the recorded stuff for during the ceremony." Carlisle added.

I took out a notebook and starting writing our ideas down.

"Who do you want to do the ceremony?" my Dad asked. "Rev Webber is usually at the party with his wife."

"I was hoping to ask him to do it." Edward suggested. "Is there anyone who we don't normally invite to the party that you want there?" Esme took some sheets out of my note book and a two pens from her bag, allowing her and Sue to make their own notes.

"One or two people, but that's why we will tell them it is our engagement party." I said looking at Edward.

"We can make some invites together if you want." Sue was very handy with home made cards, "Some simple ones telling folk it is your engagement, but informal wear, and what time to be there."

"Yes please."

"Well we can do that tomorrow while your dad is at work, wont take us long to make something you both like."

We drew up a list of people we wanted to invite; just a small group of people who we loved would be there.

"You will need to be prepared for Alice and Rose being upset at not being involved in the planning." Esme said looking worried.

"I know, but this is what we want. I am determined it will not end up with everything covered in flowers and ribbons and all sorts or expense and extravagance."

"And that goes for this engagement party, if they can't do it this was then we will elope to Vegas." Edward said as he helped himself to some dessert.

"You two make quite a team." Carlisle laughed.

"They always did!" Charlie added.

"Flowers?" Esme asked.

"I just want a few roses to hold."

"How about I pick some from the garden?" Esme suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"I will sort that for you."

"Will you need any for anyone else?" I knew she was asking about Bridesmaids.

"No thank you. It will be enough for you all to be there, I don't want a formal bridal party. The men wont need button holes, but I do want you to give me away please." I looked at Charlie, he was beaming with pride. "And I want you to stand up beside me Dad." Edward told Carlisle. "Nothing would make me prouder son."

"How about we set up something casually in the gazebo?" Edward asked me. "We can stand there in front of everyone, no need for seats; we can just ask everyone to gather round. We can sign our marriage licence there too."

"Perfect." It was all starting to come together.

"Can we decorate that a little bit?" Esme asked biting her lip. "It is going to be evening time so how about some fairy lights?"

I nodded. "What are you going to during the day leading up to the party?"

Edward and I looked at each other. "Well we won't be spending it apart." He shook his head. I agreed. This was about us.

"Talking about that, have you moved in Edward?" Charlie asked. "Not yet, but I will be." He answered. "You live here most of the time any way; I am surprised that you even have the other apartment."

"I asked Edward to move in this morning." I admitted, "Just before he asked me to marry him." I giggled at the memory of us making love on the kitchen floor, beside the table, where the lucky charms had spelt out his request. Edward must have been able to read my mind and started laughing too.

The parents said nothing but knew we were up to no good.

"So that is it all sorted?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded.

"I have one more question…" Sue looked nervous. "Are you inviting Renee?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N...still own nothing twilight except my Edward poster on the kitchen door...that my hubby says "Morning..." to...Thanks to Butterfly Betty who is a fantastic friend who checks my spelling! xx**

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 9**

"No."

I shook my head, got up and asked everyone to follow me through to the living room.

Edward sat down beside me wrapping his arm around my shoulder making me feel better instantly.

"She has not acted like a mother to me for a very long time, she never even replied to any emails I have sent her in months, so…no." I shrugged my shoulders before snuggling closer into Edwards embrace.

"Are you going to tell her about the wedding?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head, "If she can't be bothered to reply when I told her how miserable I was and that I was planning to leave here… then no."

"You were going to leave here?" Sue asked me gently, while Esme gasped, "You were miserable Sweetie?"

I nodded, unable to look at either of these caring women, who obviously loved me.

"I didn't want to. But I couldn't sit by and watch Edward fall in love with someone else." I replied quietly.

"Who were you in love with?" Charlie asked roughly.

"Bella…" Edward replied sheepishly. "We didn't realised how we both felt about each other, and Bella was going to leave, but we sorted it all out." He pulled me carefully so I was sitting on his lap.

Everyone in the room quickly relaxed.

"What if she finds out about it afterwards? I don't want you regretting not having your Mom there with you later on?" Sue asked.

"You and Esme have always been a Mom to me, you will be there for me again like have been before, you are both my Mothers." I smiled at them.

They had tears in their eyes.

"I am serious about only having the people that we love there. She would only cause a fuss if she even bothered to show up."

After our parents left, Edward and I sat and discussed what we wanted our wedding to include. I had a new dress to wear, it was a beautiful ice blue that I knew Edward would love, and he was going to wear my favourite shirt and casual trousers. I wanted to wear a flower in my hair and carry a few roses, but apart from that I didn't want much else that looked anything like a wedding.

"I can imagine you wearing nothing but a rose behind your ear baby…" Edward kissed my neck, his mouth open as and he gently lavished my skin with licks and nips before he took my ear lobe in his mouth.

I shivered as his kisses aroused me within moments. Wedding discussions quickly forgotten, as we practiced for our wedding night instead!

It was only 4am, but I was wide awake. Would I regret not asking Renee to the wedding? Should I try again to make contact with her? Maybe she had a new email address? I got up and made myself some tea while I waited on my laptop warming up. I opened my emails to see if she had replied, but there was still nothing.

"This is your last chance Renee." I muttered.

I wrote the email, telling her I was staying here, how Edward and I had sorted everything out, how we were getting married…and how I hoped she would come to the wedding.

I included my address…again, and my cell phone number. I wasn't sure if I did that after my number had changed. I sat reading it over a few times, and with a long, deep sigh, I hit send.

I finished my tea and returned back to bed. This time I felt quite calm about everything, I would be upset if she rejected me again, but I felt stronger knowing this time Edward was beside me, he was going to stand beside me as my Husband soon enough.

The warmth from his body comforted me; he sighed and pulled me in closer to him. "You ok Baby?" He whispered.

"I am now." I replied before his lips found mine. Any fears I had before about making love with Edward, were now long gone, this man filled me in so many ways, and I loved nothing more than knowing he wanted me…in every way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his lips moving down my neck before settling between my breasts. The thin straps on my soft silky nightdress started to slowly slip down off my shoulders with a little encouragement from his fingers. All I could do was moan and shake my head.

"No? No you don't want to talk about it?" He muttered. "Or no…you don't want me to carry on?"

I could feel his lips smirk against my skin.

"No I…don't want…to…talk about it…just now…don't stop…please…"

I was going to beg if I had to. This man could read me like a book and play my like an instrument. He slipped my clothing from me without removing his lips from being in continual contact with my skin. His boxers, at some point pushed away from his body.

We rolled in the bed as our fingers touched and explored each other's bodies; it was almost as if we had never touched one and other before.

I wanted Edward on top of me, I needed to feel the weight of him surrounding me, protecting me, claiming me…loving me.

"I will always protect and love you Baby."

I didn't realise that I had been talking out loud.

"You claimed me." I whispered into his mouth.

"I did Bella… you are mine…and I am…Yours." Edward promised as he moved inside me…slowly…inch, by perfect luscious inch.

Our movements were gentle and sensual, making unspoken promises to each other.

My arm wrapped around him holding him closer, while my other hand entwined with Edwards, rose up above my head, my cheek resting against his arm. I wanted… no… I needed to be as close to him as I could.

"I love you Bella, more than ever."

He knew I needed this comfort, he knew I needed him. "I Love you…Edward…" I could feel him almost there, I was close but unable to let go. I could feel the coil building inside my very being, but was unable to give into my climax.

"Let go Baby."

I closed my eyes tight in frustration. "Look at me… Please." I looked up and melted into his amazing emeralds. I could see into his heart and soul.

"Always…will love you…always…"

With that, I shuddered and arched up as I came undone below my beloved Edward.

Emotions were racing through me, fear of being rejected by my mother again, compared to overwhelming devotion of this man who loved me. Why was I even looking for that woman to be part of my life? I knew she was going to hurt me.

"Bella Baby?"

"I know I don't need her Edward, I know she doesn't love me, but I need to know why."

"There is a big chance you will never know, you may never get the answers to your questions, or the love you deserve from her Baby."

His words were soft, like the kisses he placed on my face as he kissed away the tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"When I told her how unhappy I was, how I needed to leave here, she did nothing."

Edwards chest heaved as he realised I was talking about almost leaving because I thought he didn't love me.

"I will always be sorry about that Baby."

"No, I don't want you to be sorry, that is our past Honey. I am upset with her not you. I had never looked her for to do anything since she left me, but the one time I asked her for help, for some support, she does nothing."

"Did she get your email?" Edward's arms wrapping around me, pulling me into his comfort.

I shrugged, "I want to think she didn't and that's why she has not responded."

He nodded before kissing me gently.

We talked for a short while, before my eyes became heavy and my breathing slowed. "Try and sleep my Beautiful Girl."

"You make me feel beautiful Edward" I mumbled before giving into sleep.

A few days passed, I had been checking my emails frequently, with no response from Renee.

We were meeting up this evening with Rev Webber and our parents to talk about the wedding. I was making some cupcakes to take with us, baking helped distract me and pass some time.

The girls were arriving later on with Emmett and Jasper; we planned to tell them about us getting engaged. I still wanted to keep the wedding a secret from the girls, knowing Alice would get over excited and our wedding would quickly and easily become a big hoopla, something neither Edward nor I wanted at all. As much as I felt bad about the secret keeping, my desire for control here was even stronger.

Edward helped show me that I was in control of my life and that I could say no to them. I loved them, but they could all be a bit much at times.

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward laughed as he entered the kitchen.

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me, before swiping a huge dollop of frosting with his finger and moaning with delight as he tasted his favourite flavours in the vanilla and cream cheese combination. "Mmmmmmmmmm…this tastes almost as good as you Baby."

His voice alone was enough to arouse me with no effort at all.

"There is one thing better than this frosting." He spun me round and placed the small amount left on his finger onto my lips before claiming them with his.

"I have something for you…" He mumbled, I felt his arousal pressing against my body.

"So I see." I giggled as my hand moved up to cup him. "OH…no…that's…not…" He stuttered. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, smirking at his flushed faced and flustered mutterings. "No?"

"Well…I have something else for you Honey." He laughed until I pulled my hand slowly away, trailing my fingertips across his erection.

"Belllllla…" Edward moaned falling to the ground as I turned round giggling before picking up the frosting and putting it into the piping bag. Edward pulled himself up onto a chair and watched as I began swirling the frosting on to each cupcake.

"Would you like one?" I smiled, offering him the first finished cake. "Thank you Baby." I was rewarded with a wink and a kiss.

"I do have something for you too Honey." Edward reminded me. But I was completely focused on the way his tongue swirled around gathering up the icing from the cake.

"Bella…?"

"Huh?"

"I have something for you."

I tore my gaze away from his mouth and looked up into his twinkling eyes.

His smile always made everything better, every single time.

Edward took the piping bag from my hand and sat it down on the counter before he got down on his knee before me.

He took a deep breath and smiled at me. My heart almost stopped, I know I had agreed to marry him, but suddenly we were both nervous.

"I love you, you know I do. I want to love you forever Bella, this ring, was worn by my Grandma; she never took it off after my Grandfather asked her to marry him. They had a long happy life together and I want that with you. You said yes to me the other day, but…" He removed the blue plastic ring from my finger and handed to me to hold in my right hand.

"This time I will ask you properly. Isabella Marie Swan, love of life, will you do me the honour of waking up with me every day, and facing each challenge together…will you marry me?"

"YES! Yes, and again yes! I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Edward kissed my hand before pushing the ring with two diamonds twisted on the gold band onto my finger.

"If you don't like it, we can get you something modern."

"No…I love it, it is perfect."

"My Dad brought it round the other evening, I had it cleaned and hope it is the right size, I measured it against a ring I have seen you wear before." Edward explained.

He was still kneeling before me when I dropped so I was on the floor before him. "It is perfect. Thank you Edward."

Suddenly we were kissing again, Edward scooped me up in his arms and we kissed some more.

All too soon the door bell rang as our parents arrived.

We jumped up, Edward gathered me up in his arms and carried me to the door, both of us laughing and trying to steal a few kisses before we opened the door.

"What are you doing carrying Bella?" Esme asked before giving us both a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hurt Bells?" Carlisle asked stepping forward. "No, we were just goofing around!" I giggled.

Just then Sue noticed my ring, "Oh Bella Honey that is just beautiful!" Esme grinned as she realised it was Edward's Grandmas' ring. Carlisle nodded and smiled giving me a wink, then a kiss before turning to give his son a one armed hug.

Charlie kissed my cheek and told Edward "Very nice Son." giving his arm a pat on the way past.

"Now are we eating when the others get here?" Esme asked putting down what looked like her amazing cheesecake.

"Yes, after Rev Webber has been." Edward replied while trying to sample some of the dessert.

Esme gave his hand a gentle slap and Edward chuckled before grabbing another cupcake, and stealing a kiss from me.

Rev Webber arrived a little while later and we sorted out paperwork and what we hoped for the day while we enjoyed coffee and cakes while discussing wedding plans

"So what do you guys want to happen for your ceremony?" Rev Webber asked.

We had given this a lot of thought.

"Carlisle can I ask you to walk both Mom's down to the gazebo before I walk to Edward please?" Carlisle nodded and smiled as Esme and Sue both shrieked and came over to hug and kiss both Edward and me again. "And then you will stand with me as my best man?" Edward asked as Carlisle nodded.

"I would like you to walk with me towards Edward." I asked Charlie. "It will be my honour," my father grinned.

"Alice, Rose & Leah I want them to walk down together, and Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Carlisle and Edward will be waiting there already…" I continued.

"And we will be playing some music that I will sort out and practice with the boys telling them it is for the party as my gift to you." Edward explained.

"Oh that's a lovely idea!" I sighed. "Thank you, Love."

"Do you want your own vows or traditional vows?" Rev Webber asked while writing himself some notes.

"Our own?" We both asked each other at the same time before laughing.

"And this is happening up on the gazebo?" We both nodded.

"Good well I think I have all I need to know, Thank you for sharing this day with me."

"I am just glad you will be able to do this for us."

We had grown up with his daughter Angela and had been each other's non date when he conducted her wedding last summer to her childhood sweetheart Ben. I offered Rev Webber a cupcake, watching Edwards face glaze over as Rev Webber devoured the cupcake calling the frosting sinful, and moaning as he finished the whole thing off in three bites.

"Now Alice and Rose still don't know about the wedding?" Sue asked and I nodded. "I know they will be a bit…"

"Pissed" Edward laughed. "Sorry Reverent Webber…"

He blushed at swearing in front of him.

"Well I hope not too much, but yes. I am telling them tonight it is an engagement party."

"They will get excited about helping you plan that." Esme laughed.

We were all set, now I just had to face Alice and stand firm on the whole reason why I wanted this to be a secret!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N ~ Thank you to my lovely Beta Butterfly Betty, who reads and checks my chapters, encourages me, especially when I think I am here talking to myself! xxx

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 10.**

Rev Webber left a short while later and we prepared the food for the family meal between us. Well Edward, myself, Sue and Esme did, while our two dads discussed the sport on the TV!

"Leah and Seth can't come over this evening." Sue explained, they were both at school and would not be home till next weekend, the day before the party.

"We will tell them about the engagement tomorrow, once Alice and Rose know about it."

I sighed. "I really didn't want to be lying to them but I can't see Alice being able to contain herself."

I braced myself for the onslaught when I heard Emmett announcing his arrival!

"Make sure you have everything covered and tucked away!" He laughed. Charlie stood up and winked at me before opening the door to surprise Emmett.

"Are you suggesting that myself, my beautiful wife or your lovely mother are standing here in my Baby Girl's house naked Emmett?" His raised eyebrow and glared at Emmett who was stuttering his response.

"No sir I…"

"Do you think I would disrespect my daughter in such a crude manner?"

"No sir…I…"

"Just as well…Now, your father here however, is standing there, naked as the day he day born …"

"WHAT!" Jasper exclaimed in surprise.

"Ewwww NOOOOO!" Emmett shouted!

"Dad!" Alice screamed.

"Go Carlisle…" Rose laughed as she peered round the door in hopeful anticipation.

"Thank you Rose." Carlisle laughed, walked over and hugged his daughter in law before kissing her cheek.

"That's my Dad…" Alice shuddered.

"He is still a DILF…" Rose laughed still standing beside Carlisle who was nodding in agreement with his arm draped around her shoulder.

"Emmett…" Carlisle asked his son who was muttering about brain bleach.

"Yes Dad?" Emmett sighed.

"What is a DILF?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Emmett was now rubbing his head hard and his face was screwed up in disgust.

Esme and Sue both shaking with laughter came over to join us.

"I am a DILF Darling." Carlisle explained.

"Yes you are my Dear." Esme agreed.

Everyone was now laughing except Alice and Emmett who were agreeing that they would need therapy to get this abuse out of their memories.

"Am I a DILF?" My Dad asked Sue hopefully.

"Well I think so…" She answered before kissing his cheek as she blushed.

I just laughed and asked everyone to come into the sitting room.

We had laid loads of food out on our large square coffee table, along with plates, napkins and drinks and were all helping ourselves when Alice spotted my ring and screamed…REALLY LOUDLY!

"BELLA!"

"Alice…indoor voice only please." Esme scolded her daughter, with little effect.

"You are engaged?"

I nodded and cuddled into Edward for protection while holding my hand out to show them the ring.

Rose grinned and gave me a hug and a kiss, winking at Edward before returning to Emmett's side.

We all started to eat but Alice was now in full planning mode.

"We need to have a party!" Alice squealed as she bounced up and down.

"We are having it next weekend at our usual end of summer BBQ." Edward tried to explain calmly.

"No…no…we need something bigger than that, and sooner, and …"

"Alice, this is Edward and Bella's engagement and they will have it how they want it." Carlisle tried to calm his hyper daughter down.

"Yes Daddy…now I am thinking what say 200 people for that…" She pulled out a notebook from under the coffee table and started jotting down ideas.

"Alice, I don't think we even know 200 people."

I took a deep breath. This was why I knew we needed to keep her out of the wedding secret. I looked at Esme for support, sighing as she discreetly nodded and patted my hand.

"Alice Mary Cullen, you have free reign on your own wedding, this is Edward and Bella's engagement party and they will have it just how they want it. You will not spoil this by high jacking it or make it everything they don't want and risk them not turning up at all!"

Alice blushed and looked thoroughly chastised.

Edward kissed my cheek and whispered softly that he loved me and it would all be ok.

I nodded hesitantly, not completely convinced.

We carried on eating but I knew this was not sorted, picking at my food; I started to feel sicker by the moment.

I knew I needed to make sure she knew how I felt about this party.

"Alice, Esme has one thing right, I love you but if you insist on making this everything that Edward and I don't want, you will have the happy couple missing as we will stay at home."

Alice looked shocked; I don't think I had ever stood up to her on anything like this before.

"Bella, you would stay at home?"

"Yes, Alice this is what we want. Just the people we usually have over to the BBQ and a few others who we will invite, to enjoy food and celebrate our engagement."

"Then after that, do you have a date in mind? We need to get you registered for gifts, talk about flowers and and…"

"Alice, stop…take a deep breath and just stop." I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

I nodded.

"It is just if you don't start planning straight away, you will have problems getting the venue, the band, the dress…the…"

"Alice honey, take a deep breath and listen to Bella." Jasper talks to her like she is an over excited child.

"I have the invites we made here Bella." Sue shows me the samples she has made. Edward and I pick them up and smile at her.

"These are just perfect."

I show Edward the one I like the best. He nods and agrees this is the one he wants too.

They are simple and classy looking, our names and two small hearts in the corner.

Alice bites her lip but says nothing as she reads the invite until she suddenly shouts out in surprise.

"Casual dress, what the Fu…"

"Alice…I am warning you. ENOUGH!" Esme is furious.

"Alice we love the BBQ every year, it is just what we want and you need to get this out of your system as we are not backing down." Edward is now unusually strict with his sister.

Emmett shook his head at her before he got up and left to go to the bathroom.

"Rose, you understand what I am talking about, they need to do this right?" Alice tried to call in support. Rose looked at me; I sighed and bit my lip, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"Alice, this is not what you and I want… this is Bella and Edward. This is about what they want."

"Alice, why is it so hard for you to just be happy for us and accept our wishes?" Edward asked.

I closed my eyes tighter. I had always given in to Alice and her requests, when she wanted me to be Bella Barbie, when she suggested I cut my hair short and I hated it, but this time I was trying to be the woman I knew I could be.

"Alice, please…" I whispered.

Carlisle and Charlie now realised how I was upset, they were both getting ready to stand up and walk towards me.

"Baby…please don't cry." Edward held me in closer as our Dads stood and watched us interact.

"I just want what is best for you." Alice was now in a real huffy mood, her arms were folded across her chest and she was not going to listen to anyone.

She turned away from us muttering.

"We need to get you a dress." She continued to look at her notebook.

"I have one." I whispered again.

"I think a nice pink dress. I like you in pink"

"I have a dress Alice." I tried again.

"You can wear your hair all straight, no wait piled up high in curls." She ignored my efforts to tell her what I wanted.

"I have shoes that you can practice walking in… you will need to wear heels."

I shook my head.

I was now just ignoring her, shielding myself from her verbal vomit.

I lifted the invites and started running my finger over the corner where our names had been written.

Carlisle and Esme were getting really angry with their daughter. Sue was trying to calm everyone down; Charlie didn't know what to do, Jasper was getting really cross with Alice while Rose was still trying to reason with her.

Edward picked up a pen and wrote in the invite.

He lifted it up and shouted at his sister.

"Alice!"

She looked at him glaring.

"Jasper, you are welcome to join us on Saturday at our party." Edward tore the invite in half and handed him the part with his name on it.

"Alice…you were a guest, but no more." He tore the invite into shreds and threw it at her."

Alice was stunned by her normally placid brother.

The whole room was suddenly quiet and still.

Emmett bounded back in not aware of the atmosphere and lifted up Edward's razor.

"Dude! Have you moved in here talk about being a fast mover?"

"Take me out of here Edward please." I was now crying uncontrollably, I always hated confrontation. Edward stood up with me in his arms and took off to our bedroom, shutting the door behind us with his foot. He lay me down on our bed and tried to sooth my tears.

A few movements later there was a soft knocking at the door.

I shook my head, "I don't want to see anyone."

"I will tell them all to go."

The door opened and Esme peeked in. "Can I come in please Bella?" I nodded reluctantly.

We could hear Alice shouting about them not understanding what every girl needs to do when getting married. Carlisle was furious and calling his daughter a spoilt brat.

Esme closed the door and sat on the bed beside us, her hand started rubbing my hip to soothe me.

"I hate shouting." I tried to tell Esme through my tears.

"I know baby girl."

"I just want her to let us have this." I continued.

"We will make sure you both get the wedding you want, this is not about Alice or what Alice wants." She promised.

"She will not back down." I sobbed.

"She will, we will not let her take over."

"She will be so angry when she finds out it is our wedding."

"Then she will be asked to leave." Edward whispered, I knew this was breaking his heart. He loved his sister.

I shook my head. "You can't do this to Alice."

"Bella, she can't do this to you, I didn't raise Alice to behave like this. I am appalled by her behaviour." Esme said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

There was a second gentle knock at the door, Sue came in. "Bella, Carlisle has told all the kids to go home, but Alice wants to talk to you."

I shook my head; I did not want to do this anymore.

"Rose is trying to talk to Alice; I will tell them all to go."

"Thank you."

"Sue, I am so sorry about your beautiful invitation…" Edward apologised, "That's ok dear we will make more of the one you liked." Sue kissed us both on the cheek before leaving us alone with Esme.

"I am serious about her behaving or not coming." Edward whispered and Esme nodded, "I know Son."

"I will not let her bully her way into getting what she wants."

I shuddered.

"Bella, Sweetie, this is not about what she wants, this is about you and me."

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

Esme stood up and kissed both of us gently, "Come back through when you are ready."

I just wanted to stay locked away with Edward; it was safe here with him.

"It is just like when my mum left, people shouting, me hiding with you in a bedroom." I tried to smile; he nodded before lowering his lips to mine. We kissed softly for a few moments; Edwards thumb wiped away my tears. "You never did that when we were little." I giggled.

"Just as well, your Dad would have hunted me down with his gun!" He laughed before pulling me closer to him.

"Come on, let's go and splash your face with water and see what's going on Baby."

I sighed and started to get up off the bed.

"One more kiss first please my Beautiful." Edward smiled and everything felt a little easier...it would be ok. All of it would be fine.

After a few more kisses we went to the bathroom, I splashed my face; Edward kissed me again and wrapped his arm around me before we returned to the living room.

Alice was still there but Jasper was shaking with anger now. He was so furious he was unable to speak to her at all; I had never seen him like this.

"Bella, I am so sorry about this." Carlisle started to apologise, as he pulled me into his arms.

"We have told her it is not acceptable."

"Vegas is sounding more and more appealing." I admitted.

"Is that what you want to do Bells?" My dad asked but

I shook my head. "No, I want what Edward and I have discussed with you all." I sighed.

"Then that is what we will have." Edward promised. "But at what cost though Edward?" He looked at me confused by my question.

"I will buy you anything Love."

"No, I mean, what about Alice."

"Bella…Honey, your whole life you have put everyone else first, this day is all about you and Edward." Carlisle said as he shook his head. "Alice will get over this, and you will have what you want."

Alice glared at her father, but said nothing.

"If you want Vegas…" Edward looked at me. "We can go tonight." He whispered.

I looked at my four loving parents around us. They all nodded.

"Is that what you want Honey?" My Dad asked.

I shook my head. "No…we are adults and we want to get married like we planned, but we will do it our way."

"Alice." I sighed as I called her name.

She raised her eyebrow at me and looked me in the eye.

"Why do you feel we have to do this your way?"

"Because… I don't want you to miss out," she shrugged.

"What am I missing out on?"

"The big dress, the whole being like a princess…"

"That is your dream, not mine; when have you ever seen me excited about being a Princess or wanting to wear a big dress? I just want you and the people I love there. No more than that."

I walked towards her. I could see her pride was damaged, she knew this had all got out of hand. It was like she didn't know how to back out of this now.

"I want you to have everything that you missed out." She admitted.

"I have not missed out on anything…" I replied.

"You have, you had no siblings, no mother, I want you to feel loved and spoilt." She whispered taking my hand.

"I had you and Emmett; you were my brother and sister. I had your Mom and Sue. I had two fathers, and I had my Edward, everything I needed."

Alice looked at me and Edward who was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, his head resting against mine.

"He was never just your brother was he?" She asked quietly.

I looked back up at Edward and smiled. "No he was always more than that to me." I closed my eyes as his lips touched my skin.

"I have always been jealous that I wasn't you best friend like he was." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't even tell me you loved him."

"I didn't tell anyone Alice. You found out when he did, when Emmett, Rose and Jasper did, and now you all know."

She nodded her head and stayed silent with her thoughts.

"If you love me Alice, if you want to be the best sister I could ever have… then be there for us as we do it our way."

Sue came over and placed her hand on Alice's arm.

"Honey, tell me all about your dream wedding." Alice smiled and spent the next ten minutes telling us about a crystal studded dress, her flowers, the band she wanted to play, the long flowing veil…"

Sue nodded and smiled. "I have been lucky and privileged to be loved and to love two wonderful men in my lifetime. I wore my Cousins dress when I married Harry and a brand new dress when I married Charlie. The best bit for me, was I simply knew that the man I loved was waiting for me to be his bride."

Charlie stood beside Sue, giving her a gentle kiss before he leaned over and kiss Alice on the forehead.

"Does that make either of my Weddings less than perfect in your eyes?" Sue asked softly.

Alice shook her head, suddenly realising how childish she had been.

"Bella, tell Alice what you want, your dream wedding Honey." My Dad asked.

"I want to feel pretty without being all made up, I want a dress I can sit down in and be able to go pee in, I want flowers that smell like home, I want my family there, no strangers I don't recognise, I want home cooked food and my guests to sing and play their music or listen to our favourite Cd's, I want everyone to be wearing clothes they feel special but comfortable in. I want Edward to smile when he sees me walking towards him. I want to be somewhere that feels safe and no worry I will trip over my own feet in shoes I can't walk in."

My voice was becoming stronger the more I told her what I wanted.

"I want Sue's homemade cake to share with my husband; I want to be relaxed and carefree so we enjoy the day. I just want to be Edward's wife." I smiled at my best friend and lover before looking at Alice who was in tears.

"You want to get married at the Summer BBQ don't you?" She smiled understanding what was going on.

"Yes." I nodded.

"This is your wedding we are planning isn't it?"

"Yes." Edward and I both said at the same time.

"Why do you have engagement announcement cards?" She asked us quietly. "Because I could not take the risk you would not understand and go all Alice on us." I said with a sad voice.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry, I really am." She sobbed.

"We are going to sort this out Alice, but we are getting married at the BBQ and you need to go with whatever we plan." Edward said strictly but smiling at his sister's understanding.

"No more secrets though…" Alice muttered.

"They wouldn't be secrets if we told everyone now would they?" Edward asked.

Alice looked at him and stared into his eyes trying to read his mind.

"Alice…seriously though…we will go to Vegas if you don't calm down and just be happy for us." He promised.

"I love you both, you know that don't you?" She asked suddenly looking very small before me.

"We love you too, even when you go all psycho Pixie on us!" Edward laughed.

I pulled Alice into a hug with Edward and me.

Things were starting to feel much better.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ~ I am sorry updating is not as regular as it should be, RL just gets in the way. You know how it is… Thank you for sticking with me, and hugs if you take the time to review. If you have not left a review before please say hello and let me know what you think. **

**BIG hugs to my Beautiful Beta ButterflyBetty, who checks my spelling and encourages me to keep going. **

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 11.**

We all talked a little more about our Wedding plans, Alice was much calmer, although still very excited…but more under control.

We decided to change the wording on the invites to Wedding Invitation now that she knew about it. The girls would help Sue & I make them up. They were simple and sweet and just what we wanted.

Alice was still a little sad that we had felt the need to keep it a secret but now understood why.

She was also feeling really bad about how she had reacted. I was relieved, and now I could start to really get excited about our wedding.

By the time everyone left, we were exhausted. Edward lifted me up and insisted on carrying me to bed. I didn't protest at all as I wrapped my legs around his waist and we made our way to our bedroom.

I held myself as close to Edward as I could. Our kisses were soft and slow, my fingers running through his hair as his hands trailed up and down my body. We briefly parted as we removed each other's clothing. Soft words, our names and love for each other were whispered in the dark before we lay down and made heartfelt love to each other.

It was like promising each other all we needed to hear. His hard arousal, gently sliding home into my warm accepting core, Edward held himself still and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

We found the rhythm we needed, moving together in a loving dance. Edward's lips coming down to capture my nipple. I gasped at the sensation and pushed back up into his mouth. In no time at all I exploded with desire. Edward grinned at the effect he had on me before closing his eyes and speeding up the movements. My name tumbled from his lips as he reached his own explosion inside me.

I woke up feeling more refreshed and content than I have ever felt previously. It was mainly to do with the man whose body I was still wrapped around. We both needed to get up to shower before work, but I could have easily stayed here all day. It was safe, it was home.

I sighed and snuggled in closer.

"You ok Baby?" Edward asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"Uh huh, just want to stay here a bit longer." I sighed.

"Me too." He kissed the top of my head just as radio alarm clock switched on.

My days at work could not pass quick enough; we always went back to work for a few weeks after camp before the BBQ and finished the summer with two weeks camping all together.

Edward told everyone we were going away on honeymoon but would not tell them or me where we were going. My Dad was amazed that I wasn't protesting about the fact it would be a surprise, I simply trusted Edward. I never liked surprises much before but knew this was important to Edward, so that was good enough for me.

We all met at my Dad and Sue's house so the girls could make the invites and the boys could do whatever it was they had planned. Mainly eat the food Sue had prepared and the dessert Esme had taken with her.

"This seems to be happening a lot these days…" Rose muttered. "We bring food or cook at each other's homes; they watch TV and eat…"

Alice just laughed and nodded before throwing a bag of chips at Emmett's head.

"HEY!" he shouted. "You got any dip to go with these?"

"You lot are cooking the next time we all get together." Alice shouted at them.

"You never cook Tink!" Edward shouted back at his sister.

"Be grateful for small mercies…" Emmett laughed. Jasper snorted his drink and looked at Alice who was pretending to scowl at him.

"We will cook tomorrow." Carlisle promised as he picked some tomatoes out of the salad I was preparing. I laughed as he winked and gave my cheek a kiss before popping them into his mouth.

"Are you picking at that salad?" Esme asked as she caught him pinching the food.

"No dear." He chuckled as he popped another piece into his mouth.

"What about dessert…who is making that?" Sue asked.

The boys were all silent. "We thought we would just, well… grill some meat." My dad shrugged his shoulders.

"And side dishes?" Esme asked.

No answer.

I giggled as Edward pouted before cuddling up to his mum. "Oh ok, we will take side dishes and dessert but you boys are cleaning up tonight and tomorrow."

"DEAL!" Emmett shouted.

This extended family get together was much more relaxed.

We enjoyed the food settled in the living room with dessert and drinks after the boys had cleaned up.

I sat down on the floor in front of Edward and was telling Alice about an email I had received with sale details for her favourite bag store. I opened my lap tap and logged on so I could show her.

My emails downloaded and I watched as my mother's name popped up telling me she had received my email from the other day.

Nothing else was there, just a receipt saying she had got it.

No reply.

Nothing…

The conversation carried on around me, until Edward asked if I was ok.

I shrugged my shoulders but couldn't look away from the screen.

"She got my email." I whispered.

"What is she saying about it?" Edward asked, knowing straight away who I was talking about, he leaned down closer to me, his arm holding me close.

"Nothing, no reply, just one of those email receipts saying she had got it."

"That's it…Nothing else?"

I slowly shook my head. "I was silly to expect anything more really."

Edward pulled me up from the floor where I had been sitting at his feet in front of the coffee table, and snuggled me into him.

"Are you alright Honey?" Carlisle asked me.

"Bella sent Renee and email telling her about the wedding." Edward explained before he gently kissed my forehead.

"What did Renee say?" Charlie growled to him.

"Nothing…" Edward was trying to stay calm; he knew how much I had hoped my Mother would just acknowledge me.

"Damned woman, every bloody time, how hard is it to show some damned affection…"

"I don't need her." I told him, trying to convince myself that she would not hurt me again.

"That's not the point Bells, she should be more involved with you, and she should have been a bigger part of your life." Charlie sighed before he got up to sit beside Edward and me.

"Yeah well, then I wouldn't have Sue, Leah and Seth in my life would I?" I smiled even though my heart was heavy.

Sue smiled as Charlie leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"At least now I know… I won't need to waste any more time wondering if she will be there or not."

I had to push the feelings of abandonment away yet again; you would think I was used to her not caring about me by now.

The final plans were being made, we were all but ready to get married, and I couldn't wait.

Edward and I sorted out him moving in properly, he started the process of selling his place, and settled into our home. We recorded a new outgoing message on the answer machine that took several attempts to get right. We kept laughing, or Edward started kissing me, one recording was just the whole make out session.

Our friends were surprised when they received our wedding invites but everyone said they knew we would end up together.

My boss laughed, and told me she was not surprised at the really short engagement, since she believed we had actually been dating for years, it was only Edward and I that didn't know we were dating!

The days passed, and soon enough it was Thursday, two days before our wedding. Alice had booked a session for Rose, Esme, Sue, Leah and me to join her at the spa the next day, since I refused to be apart from Edward on the day or evening before the wedding.

"I don't care about tradition Alice… I am not backing down on this." I stood with my arms folded across my chest, watching Edward smile at my firm response.

"Dad, close your ears." I look at Charlie, who scowled at me before Sue held her hands over his ears.

"Alice, I am not spending the night away from Edward, we will wake up together on the day we will marry, if we want to make love in the morning, if I want him to take me before we go to sleep together then…"  
"LA LA LA LA LA ! I can still hear you!" Charlie spluttered before running into my kitchen, while everyone one else burst into laughter around us.

I blushed as Edward wrapped his arms around me; I could feel the laughter shake his body as his arms snaked around me pulling me in close. "Oh Bella, I cannot believe you said that in front of Charlie!" I looked up into his eyes.

"I mean it Edward; I want to wake up with you on Saturday."

"I am so pleased to hear it Baby." He said before his lips came down to meet mine. I heard him moan as Emmett hollered as we started kissing.

"Get a room! You never put each other down now!"

I opened my eyes and quickly looked around the room to see where the parents were, seeing they had all left the room, Edward was grinning down at me.

I gave Emmett the finger before I cupped Edwards cheek and guided him back down to kiss some more.

"You have no idea how much I want to take you upstairs to my childhood bedroom and make out with you just now." I whispered to him.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to make out with you when we sat up there all those years ago Baby."

I nodded, "Oh trust me, I really wanted that at the time too. Do you not know how hard I tried to make you fancy me…? I hoisted my skirts up a little higher hoping to tempt you to touch me." I admitted wantonly.

Edward groaned, "Do you know how many times I almost did, but had to go home to have a cold shower each time I saw your thigh, or a sneak peak at the swell of your boobs…" He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"I still have my school uniform…" I whispered before biting my lip gently and trying to give him a shy look that I had thought had not affected him at all the those years ago.

"You have that at home?" he asked with voice thick with desire.

"No, it is upstairs… I will get it before we leave." I promised giggling at the ideas we both had coming to mind.

"I know your high school football shirt is in the closet Edward, how about we have a little bit of reminiscing when we get home…but this time…" Edward's eyes were as wide as saucers; he looked at his watch before whispering to me, his lips grazing my earlobe as he spoke. "Can we leave now please Baby?"

I nodded, "Just let me go upstairs and get my uniform, and this time I think we will hit more than first base."

I giggled as he groaned at my promise.

I kissed him again, winked at him, before leaving him and his raging arousal while I ran upstairs to gather what I needed.

I threw my uniform and a few bits and pieces into my old school bag that still lived in the bottom of my closet. I had no idea why I had kept this stuff all this time, but was glad that I did. My room still looked just like it did when we had been in school, I made a promise to myself that Edward and I would come over here to fool around the next time Sue and Charlie went away on a trip.

I threw a few books in my bag to hide the clothes I was taking with us, just in case anyone asked what I had. I picked up a photo frame from the dresser, Edward and I at school. He was wearing his football shirt, the team had just won a game, and he was holding me close as we celebrated. I had my uniform on, my hair in a high ponytail and the school colours striped across my cheek. I took that with me too.

As I started down the stairs I heard raised voices.

"Yes, well where is she?" a female asked sharply.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked… his voice strained at the person he was speaking to.

"I am here to stop her making a huge mistake Charlie."

"A mistake?"

"She is far too young to get married…she is just a child."

"A child that YOU walked out on…a child YOU have neglected to keep in touch with, she is not a child, she is now a young women who is in love with a young man who has loved her all her life…"

Before me stood the woman who abandoned me.

Renee.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Thank you so much to the lovely people who take the time to review my stories. It really does mean so much to me. Your encouragement really helps me to keep going with it all…Hello to new reviewers & hugs to the ones who have reviewed each chapter without fail.

Biggest hugs to the busy and beautiful Butterfly Betty who finds the time to check my story and keeps me motivated.

I don't own Twilight, but then you all know that…

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 12.**

I cautiously walked towards Renee who was standing arguing with Charlie. Rose stepped forward and stopped me with her hand gently resting on my arm.

"Just wait…" she whispered.

Edward came to stand behind me, pulling one hand on my shoulder and his arm round my waist.

Alice was to my left, she gave me a curious look before starting to speak.

"What do you want Renee?"

"Baby…I have missed you."

Renee came running over and stood before us. Just as I was about to speak I realised she was speaking to Alice, Renee didn't even recognise me.

I stepped back slightly into Edwards embrace, feeling him kiss the top of my head and quietly whisper reassurance to me.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked calmly.

"Because I missed you Baby…" Renee's voice sounded all sweet but was making me feel ill.

"But not quite enough to come and visit before now?" Alice questioned.

I looked at Renee, how did she not know she was looking at the wrong girl? I started to shake. Everyone had gathered in the room and was watching silently as the conversation flowed between Renee and the girl she had mistaken for her daughter.

"17 years Renee…you have not been to see your child for 17 years…and now here you are." Charlie stood and wrapped his arm around Alice, after he patted my arm.

"I am here now Charlie… we need to talk about this wedding."

"What is there to discuss?" Esme stood forward and squared up to her former best friend, all of my family gathering around us, taking on a protective stance.

"Well…how well does she even know this boy? Where is he, what did you call him?"

"His name is Edward, he has been Bella's best friend since they were babies…you remember that far back Renee…?" Esme's tone was cutting; I knew she was not only ready to fight for her son but also for me, she was being a Mother, she was being a mother for us both.

"How long have they even been dating?" Renee sneered.

"They have been in love since they were teenagers; we all saw that, they have been dating…" Sue laughed, "For a while now." She winked at Edward and me.

"Sue Clearwater?"

"It's Sue Swan, and has been for some time Renee."

I watched as my Dad and Sue exchanged a soft loving smile, I never remembered any loving movements between him and Renee.

"I came here to speak to my daughter… I think you will find I have nothing to say to anyone else here." Renee spat at Sue.

That was the final straw for me. She had no right, no right at all to come here and speak to Sue or any of **my** family like that.

I stepped forward, Edward following as if he was joined to me by a magnet.

"Well then you better speak to the right girl for a start Renee." I looked her straight in the eye and waited for her to mistake to sink in.

She looked between Alice and I.

"You didn't even recognise me, you come here and start disrespecting **my** family…and you didn't even know which one us of me."

Renee's face paled slightly. "Oh Bella…" She gushed. "You are so pretty…isn't she Phil?"

A man stepped forward pasted Emmett and looked me up and down, giving me the creeps as he gazed too long at my chest, Edward growled as his arm wrapped closer round me, holding me safely.

I looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Baby…this is Phil, your Dad."

"My Dad…?" I whispered confused. I panicked for a moment, please; don't let her be telling me that I am not Charlie's daughter!

"Well…your step Dad, Bella." He grinned; he was coming on to me! Charlie was really struggling to stay calm now.

"You are a stranger to me _Daddy_ Phil!" I spat back at the strangers before me.

"I have two Dads' all ready, Charlie and Carlisle who are all the Dads I will ever need…the posts are full and will never need filling again."

"Oh you just need to get to know Phil Baby…" Renee giggled.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Alice asked looking at Renee as if she was trying to figure out a complicated puzzle.

"She really should be!" Emmett said in a really loud whisper while shaking his head.

"How long have you been married?" Charlie asked.

"A while…" Renee shrugged her shoulders, before looking at Phil and sweeping her tongue over her lips. I shuddered in disgust.

"Renee, have you come here for the wedding?" Edward asked while trying to ignore the eye fucking Renee and Phil were unashamedly doing to each other.

"Well…I want to discuss that with my daughter."

"What is there to discuss?"

"That is between you and me Bella, Honey." She simpered. "Anything you have to say, you can say now, in front of my family Renee." I replied.

She looked torn, she wanted to shout at me, but she took a deep breath and Phil rubbed her arm, before putting his hand on her ass and rubbing it.

"Dude…" Jasper muttered to Phil, "Leave the PDA to the bedroom!"

Just as Phil turned to say something to Jasper I remembered something from my childhood.

"I know you…"

Renee and Phil both turned and looked at me.

"Sure you do Baby, I have sent to pictures of Phil and me."

"No…you never sent me any photos Renee. You never told me your were married, I never knew where you living, you sent me post cards now and again, and then when you got email you sent me your email address…" Phil's face twisted as he glared at me.

"You emailed me once in a blue moon, telling me what you had been up to, never asking about me or my life…never wanting to know how I was doing…"

"Don't talk like that to your mommy, Isabella!" Phil chastised me.

And there it was…the phrase I heard when I was a child…

"I remember you saying that to me when I was a child…I saw you leaving her room when I came home early from school that time." I whispered.

"I was feeling ill and I wanted you to make me feel better. I wanted you to hug me, like Esme did when I needed comfort."

I stared at Renee, both of us understanding what I was saying out loud.

"You were already with him then!" I spat at her.

"All this time, I thought you left because I wasn't enough…that I had done something wrong…" I shook my head. "And all the time…you were with him?"

"You don't understand Baby…"Renee tried to explain.

"Try me…you tell me Renee, tell me why you walked away and never looked back."

Charlie was muttering under his breath, Alice turned and hugged my father.

I looked at him "Did you know Daddy?" Charlie shook his head slowly.

"I need to speak to you alone Baby, woman to woman…" Renee pleaded.

I turned and kissed my Dad's cheek before looking at Sue. "Take my Dad through to the living room please Mom." Sue smiled and nodded at me.

Renee was furious.

"You call her MOM and yet you insist on calling me Renee?" she hissed.

I could see she was struggling to stay calm, but her being upset had no effect on me.

I ignored her while I spoke to everyone else. "Please go with through with them. Renee and I will speak here for a few moments."

I brought my arm up to Edward and whispered, "Stay with me please?"

"Always." He whispered back.

I smiled as he gently kissed my forehead.

"You have five minuets Renee. What exactly is it you want?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk privately?" She glared at Edward.

"NO. It is here and now, or nothing." I replied.

"Well…the thing is, I need you to help me and Phil with something, and well… We are hoping you will delay the wedding and come back with us to Phoenix." She cuddled into Phil as she spoke.

"Delay the wedding?" Edward asked. Renee nodded. "Yes…just for a few months." Phil nodded as he stared at my breasts again; Edward's arm moved round and covered me, protecting me from his unwelcome attention.

"Why would we do that?" I asked Renee directly, avoiding looking at Phil at all.

"We have been trying for a child." Renee simpered as she smiled at Phil. "And well my eggs are not as young as they used to be. So we were hoping that you would come and donate an egg or two, or maybe even carry a child for us…"

"I would fertilise the egg…" Phil smirked.

"We want to have a baby…" Renee giggled.

Edward and I stood completely astounded by the request.

"Let me get this straight…" I asked, "You turn up here, after being absent from my life for 17 years, and you want me cancel our wedding, come away with you and for me to get pregnant by him…

"No fucking way!" Edward spat at Phil who was nodding as he once again stared at my chest, grinning at the mention of him impregnating me.

"It will take a few months, maybe a year at the most; you can come back once you have the baby." Phil explained, "You look like I could get you pregnant quite easily, although I don't mind if it takes us a few attempts…" He winked at me, right before Edward roared and moved past me, throwing his fist up and connecting with the offending winking eye with a sickening thump!

Renee screamed and the door to the living room flew open. Emmett and Jasper suddenly raced out, grabbing Edward, pulling him off Phil before Jasper grasped Phil and held him apart from their brother.

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett shouted.

Renee screamed at them to let Phil go, everyone else was now around us trying to keep the two men apart. I walked over to Edward and lifted his hand up, kissing it softly before cupping his cheek with my other hand and gently kissing his lips.

"Hold me Edward?" I whispered.

"Are you ok Love?" he asked me as his body changed from fighter to protector again.

"I will be Edward, I love you."

"I love you too Baby."

Emmett released his hold on Edward and we threw our arms around each other.

"Will somebody explain what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Renee wants us to cancel the wedding, so I can go with them…and…" I started laughing, "and they want him to get me pregnant and for them to raise the baby!"

I was struggling to speak now.

"They…they what?" Esme stuttered.

Edward nodded, as if everyone needed confirmation of the bizarre request.

"You _are_ fucking crazy…" Emmett stared at Renee and Phil.

"You never answered us Bella!" Renee asked.

"You need me to answer you? Seriously…_are you on drugs?_" I asked stunned.

"I want nothing to do with you, with either of you…"

"Would you donate some eggs? I could use a surrogate?" She carried on deluded I was even considering any of her fucked up plan.

"You can do that, and never have to see us again." Phil nodded.

"You want to be a mother to a child…to my biological child?"

I could feel the tears in my eyes, she didn't want me, and she wanted me to give her a child.

"Yes, you owe me, I want you to do this one small thing for me…"

"She owes you nothing!" Esme hissed at Renee.

"Get out of my house NOW!" Sue growled, Charlie was trying to get passed Emmett, his fist raised to hit Phil.

"Are you done with this conversation Bella Honey?" Alice asked me calmly. I nodded.

"Go away Renee, and take that creepy bastard with you! I don't way to see or hear from you ever again!"

I turned and hid in Edward's embrace.

"You heard the lady." Jasper took hold of Phil, and with some help from Emmett, they marched him towards the door Alice had thrown opened and they proceeded to throw him out onto the front step.

"Do you need some help finding the way out Renee?" Rose asked as she grabbed her by the shoulder and started to march her out of the house and out of my life.

"Isabella…Isabella…" Renee cried out. "Get your filthy hands off me you whore." She shouted at Rose, her hand about to make contact with Rose's face.

"No you don't!" Esme screamed as she lunged at Renee and slapped her hard right across her face.

Renee staggered back, turning her face towards Sue, who pulled her fist back and punched Renee cheek causing her to fall back and land on the floor at Rose's feet. Rose lifted her four inch heel up and placed it down on her chest between her breasts.

"Stay down Bitch!" She warned with venom in her threat.

"Boys, time to put out the trash." Alice said sweetly to Jasper and Emmett.

"Wait…" I mumbled. Everyone turned to look at me. "You can leave by your own steam, just like you did all those years ago Renee, leave now with Phil, or I will get the boys to help you out."

"Bella…" She whispered. "I am your mother."

I shook my head, "No, Esme and Sue are my mothers, you are nothing to me, you will never be anything to me again...go away now."

I turned and sighed before walking away from her towards Edward without looking back. Just as Renee had done all those years ago, I never said good bye, I never said anything to her. I had nothing left to say to her at all.

**A/N was that too much craziness? Did Renee get away with it too lightly? x**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all my new reviewers, it really does help me stay focused on keeping going!

Thank you again as always to my wonderful Beta Butterfly Betty.

Much love to you all! xxx

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 13.**

Edward wrapped his arms around me, while everyone one else slowly turned round to look at me.

"Are you ok my Love?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "To be honest I don't really know. Part of me is relieved she is gone, and I got my answers, why she left us, did she love me, would she be part of my life again?" I mumbled.

Edward picked me up and carried me carefully back into the living room. Sue appeared with a cup of my favourite tea, sitting it down on the coffee table before she kissed my cheek, a simple act of nurturing and parenting me. She soothed me with her gesture.

I looked up at her and smiled.

Charlie appeared with a bottle of whiskey and several glasses, handing them out to those who wanted them. Emmett passed around bottles of beer. Sue, Esme and Alice all sipped at their glass of wine. Edward sipped from a can of coke. No one spoke; I guess they were waiting for me.

Suddenly an enormous rumble roared from Emmett's stomach! I started laughing while Esme glared at her eldest son.

"What…I am hungry…" he muttered, trying not to smile as he winked at me. I got up from Edward's knee and went over to my big Brother Bear. "Thank you" I laughed, leaning down to hug and kiss him.

"Is anyone else hungry?" I asked.

They all nodded or replied yes. "Well Emmett, what do you want to eat?"

Waiting on him saying pizza or something like that.

"I hear you have good eggs Bells…" He smirked pulling me down onto his knee.

"EMMETT!" Esme shouted at him! "That is not at all funny!"

I started giggling, "It is kinda funny." I spluttered.

"How do you want your eggs Emmie?" I asked.

"How you gonna give them to me Belly?" he winked.

"EMMETT!" Several people shouted at him this time.

"There will only be one person having any thing to do with her eggs and that will be me!" Edward shouted as he crossed the room in three huge strides and snatched me from his brother's grasp.

I started laughing so hard I couldn't speak. Charlie was going red and spluttered his drink all over himself as Carlisle tried to avoid the firewater spray leaving my fathers mouth.

"Do **you**…realise…you have just…well…told everyone you…want to impregnate me!" I was hysterical now.

Edward blushed before hiding his face in my hair; I used my hands to gently lift his beautiful face so I could look into his eyes.

"I want you to be the Daddy to my babies Edward, one step at a time though."

"Grand babies…" Sue sighed as she hugged Esme.

"Oh one step at a time grandmas!" I laughed while grinning at the two hopeful Mom's smiling at us.

Emmett and Rose looked at each other before looking away, but they were not quick enough. Alice squealed and bounced off Jasper's knee before clasping her hand over her mouth, her finger point back and fore between the two of them.

We all looked at Rose and Emmett, no one saying a word, but all asking them silently what was going on.

No one wanted to ask the question out loud. We watched as Emmett took Rose gently in his arms and pulled her in close. She looked at him and smiled, how had we not noticed, she was glowing.

"Are you ready to tell them my Darling?" He asked her.

She nodded, and turned round to look at me.

"We were going to wait until after the wedding, didn't want to steal your thunder."

"You are pregnant?" I whispered.

Rose nodded as her face lit up. "I am almost three months gone."

"OH FUCK!" I shouted "She could have hurt you Rose; they could have hurt you or the baby!" I ran over to check she was ok. My hand gently resting against her tummy, my fingers finding the smallest baby bump that was not obvious unless you knew it was there.

"I was careful Bella, it was ok, and we were not going to let her hurt you."

"Well I love you, but don't risk our baby in there like that again Mrs Cullen!" I warned her.

"You are going to be a Grandma!" Sue moved to congratulate Esme, when Emmett did the sweetest thing. He moved over to stand before my two mom's with Rose beside him, she watched his actions and smiled nodding at him, understanding what he was about to do next.

"Ladies, this baby is gonna make you both Grandma's. This family is one big Mo Fo family and you are as much a part of his or hers life as my own Mama is Sue."

We all sighed as Emmett and Rose hugged them both. "Even if that was the sweetest thing ever Emmett… there will be no Mo Fo'ing in this house!" Sue pretended to give him a telling off but was laughing as he kissed her cheek and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"SO if that makes you my baby's Grandma… does that mean you will feed me when my own Mama's ignoring my need for food? Pleeeease Mama Sue!" He whined.

Sue just laughed as she hugged both Rose and Emmett. "How can I refuse that request?"

I got up to go and help the two Mom cook when they both turned and told me to go and sit down, they were going to order pizza for everyone.

We chatted as we waited for the pizza delivery. "So…let's just get this out in the open. Charlie…your ex wife…she is one crazy woman…" Jasper looked at my father who stared back before they both burst out laughing.

"I don't need you analyze me Son…"

"Not gonna do that Papa Swan, just thought we should clear the air." Jasper winked at me. I nodded at him and smiled.

"I always thought we did something wrong, I always thought it was something I didn't do…she didn't love me enough."

"It was me she didn't love enough Baby Girl." Charlie whispered.

"I think the only person Renee loves…is Renee." Jasper continued. "She did not seem to have any understanding about what she was asking you to do."

"I feel…relieved. Is that wrong?" I asked Jasper.

"No, you feel how you feel, nothing can be wrong about that."

I nodded, Edward softly kissed my cheek. "I have enough family in all you guys, I don't need her or _Daddy Phil_…" I shuddered.

"I really did not like how Daddy Phil was looking at your body baby." Edward muttered.

"There was nothing fatherly about it." Carlisle hissed. "He is no father to me." I realised that I had tears in my eyes.

"Did he scare you honey?" Carlisle asked looking over at me; all I could do was nod as tears fell down my face. "He looked at me, like…he wanted to…"

"I know Honey, we saw him."

My father shook his head. "I spent too many years missing that woman, before I feel in love with Sue. Before she showed me what love was, I love you Sue." My Dad took Sue in his arms and kissed her so softly. "It is going to be ok, isn't it?" I asked everyone.

"Yes."

"Of course it is."

"It sure will be Honey."

"Yes, my love…it will all be ok." Edward cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes; I knew he was telling me the truth.

"With you, it will always be ok." I leaned down and kissed his soft luscious lips, I heard the softest moan leave his mouth, captured by mine.

"Get a room." Emmett laughed.

"No wait, that's what happened to me and Rose!" He erupted into the loudest belly laugh ever, until Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Mama Suuuuuuuuuuuueee, she just hit me," he cried. Sue just laughed at him as she gently rubbed the back if his head better.

"Now you get to share the joy of Emmett…" Esme laughed, patting Sue on the arm before walking past and placing plates and napkins on the table. I looked around, these guys, they were everything to me, and they always had been.

The pizza arrived; Sue placed the many boxes on the table telling us all to tuck in. She handed Emmett a box, "This one is all for you Son." She ruffled his hair and stood back to watch his face as he opened the box.

Emmett lifted back the lid, delighted at the whole pizza being just for him. He looked at the pie and burst out laughing.

On top of the pizza was a single fried egg.

"Mama Sue, you are one cool Lady! Papa Swan, you are one lucky Dude!" He lifted out a slice and flipped the fried egg onto the slice eating it all two bites.

"Gross Emmett!"

Rose shook her head at her husband with a mixture of amusement and adoration.

I sat watching my family, I was blessed, and I knew it but now… I knew it to be true… more than ever.

"What time are Seth and Leah arriving here tomorrow Sue?" Alice asked. "First thing in the morning, Seth's girlfriend Kate is coming with him and Leah's Boyfriend Paul will be here a bit later in the day."

"Will Kate want to come with us to the Spa? I can add her to the group booking."

"That would be lovely Alice, I am sure Kate will like that."

"I need the boys to help me set up the garden." Edward looked up, "And we need to sort some stuff out for the music."

I looked at him, wondering what he had planned. "It is part of my gift to you." he smiled with no further explanation.

"Then I will wait to see it on Saturday, thank you Edward, for whatever you have in mind." I grinned at him.

"Edward…how the hell did you manage that? No questions or grumbles about the honeymoon, now no resistance to this secret either!" Charlie asked knowing I never like surprises.

Edward looked at me, never taking his eyes away from mine. "I have no idea Charlie."

I burst out laughing.

"Because…I love you my Beautiful… Sweet… Edward."

The women all sighed, the men smiled, well apart from Jasper and Emmett…who burst out into fits of laughter "Eddie you are so Pussy whipped!" Emmett shook his head until Mama Esme and Mama Sue both smacked either side of his head and Rose told him he was sleeping on the sofa!

I looked at everyone around me.

They were a whole load of crazy, a little strange, and were always happy to make fun of each other, but when you needed them… they were there for you, with no hesitation, and in two days, our wedding would join Edward and me legally, but we were already a family that was joined together for life.

Charlie asked Edward to help him with something in the kitchen; Edward stood up, with me still in his arms and effortlessly placed me onto Carlisle lap where I snuggled down again. I was pretty sleepy. I felt like I did as a child snuggled into Carlisle on the nights they looked after me when Charlie was working. "You ok there Honey?" He asked, as Esme who sat down next to him, started running her fingers through my hair.

I nodded and yawned, the soothing feeling of Esme's attention making me more and more drowsy.

I heard Edward whispering my name, telling me it was ok and he loved me. I knew I was in his arms again, he settled me down on the bed, and before I could open my eyes to ask how we got home, he was moving in beside me, wearing just his boxer shorts pulling me in to his side. I closed my eyes again, feeling his lips on my forehead as he wished me sweet dreams and told me again that he loved me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N ~ I am actually really nervous about this chapter…and have re-written it several times over.

Please, let me know what you think of it.

Thank you to all my usual reviewers and huge thanks to my beautiful friend and Beta ButterflyBetty.

I couldn't do this without her. xxx

*WARNING*

Please do not read this if you are not old enough to read lemons…or if you are bashful and easily offended.

Much love xx

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 14.**

Stretching as I yawned, I felt Edward snuggle closer beside me. I slowly opened my eyes, looking over to my bedside table to try to see the time on the alarm clock.

It took me a few seconds to realise that we were not in our own bed in our place.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The tiny bed we were huddled up in was my old bed at my Dad's house.

"What are we doing here Edward?"

"Your Dad told me to put you up here as you were sound asleep downstairs on my Dad's lap!" Edward chuckled, trying to stretch without falling out of my tiny bed.

"Does my Dad know you are here?" I giggled whispering to him.

"Yeaaaaaaaaap!" He laughed. "It was late last night when I put you up here and your Dad told me to stay the night, since it was too late to drive home, he was worried you would be upset after the whole Renee egg crap, so he told me I could sleep on the sofa or up here with you…obviously after giving it some serious thought…" Edward smirked as I swatted him with my hand. "I chose up here with you Baby."

I snuggled back down beside him, shaking my head as he continued to laugh at his own joke.

"Are you doing ok after all of that shit Bella?" Edward's voice full of concern after the stunt my Birth Mother and her husband had tried to pull.

"I am much better than I thought I would be actually Love."

Edward kissed the top of my head as I continued to explain. "I got my answers, I will no longer waste any time wondering why my Dad and I were not enough for her."

"You are more than enough for me…" Edward whispered.

I looked over at his amazing body, he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and I was wearing the tee shirt that I had on yesterday and my panties. Even my bra was missing. "Did you undress me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he laughed. "I don't remember coming to bed." I confessed.

Edward always took care of me, every single time.

"I guess we best go see if anyone else is awake, what time is it?"

"It is only after 9, your folks have gone to collect Leah Seth and Kate. Paul will be home on a later flight."

"So…we are here…all by…ourselves?"

Edward started laughing while nodding vigorously, until suddenly his eyes blackened with lust and his honey voice sounded low and wanting.

"I can't believe I am here in your old bed with you Isabella. I used to have serious dreams about this!" Edward captured my bottom lip between his and gently sucked as I moaned at his confession.

"I did too, so many times Edward."

"You talking about your high school uniform last night…It was so very naughty and so arousing all at the same time!"

My heart began to race as I felt his erection grown with every kiss we shared.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Yes Baby…?"

"Stay right there…I will be right back." I kissed his cheek and jumped up and out of the bed before he realised that I had gone.

"No wait come back!" He shouted.

"Need to pee!" I laughed, picking up my old school bag and my bra from the chair as I ran out of my bedroom and headed to the bathroom.

I heard him groan as he sank back onto the bed.

I locked the bathroom door, removed my tee shirt and panties before attending to my needs. I brushed my teeth, and freshened up before quickly rummaging in my bag, pulling out my old uniform. It still fitted me! I didn't have any shoes or socks on by I doubted Edward would be looking at my feet. I popped my bra on and tied the shirt which I had always worn a few sizes too big, in a knot between my breasts. This was nothing like the way I wore it at school. I had done my best to hide my body back then.

The skirt was way too short now, and when I folded it over at the top it went up a few more inches again, I brushed my hair before pulling it up into a high pony tail, I was now ready. Well as ready as I could be. It was now or never.

I lifted my old school bag up onto my shoulder and almost ran back to my room, I inched the door open slightly and looked at the handsome man that was stretched out on my bed, his arms folded behind his head, his eyes closed, he was taking up most of the space with his body that was very much all man and not the school boy I had fallen in love with.

"Right Swan…" I giggled as I realised this was the last full day that I could call myself that. Tomorrow I would be a Cullen. "It is time to give your boy what he wants!"

I pushed the door open and walked into my room, pretending that I didn't know Edward was in there.

I heard him gasp but I carried on walking over towards my old desk. Placing the bag down on it carefully, I stood with my back to him, clasping my hands out I stretched my arms in front of my body before holding them up above my head and stretching them all the way up as far as I could push them, my tiny skirt hitching up even further allowing my ass cheeks to peek out from under the skirts hem.

"Fuck…" he muttered.

I held my nerve and giggles for a little longer, hoping Edward could stay where he was for a few more moments.

I knocked my bag so that a few of my books fell out onto the floor. Bending at the waist I bent right over to pick them up, exposing my naked butt to Edward who swore and fell right out of my bed landing with a heavy thud on the floor!

"Edward!" I ran towards him, worried he had hurt himself, but I saw no pain in his face…only raging lust in his eyes.

He held his hand up stopping me in my tracks.

"Keep going…you are so fucking hot right now, please Baby…" he begged.

I started chuckling but nodded; my face slightly blushing as he openly took in my whole appearance. I licked my lips, before biting down on my lower one, something I knew drove him crazy.

"Edward…" I whispered attempting to be as coy as I could, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you…" He smirked, lifting himself up and back onto the bed, never once looking away from me, his stare making me wetter by the minuet.

"Are you here to do our joint homework project?" I continued.

"Yes…" He nodded. "Oh yes, to do our Biology project." He grinned; I shook my head, suddenly embarrassed, was I doing this all wrong?

"Do I look ridiculous?" I asked blushing.

Edward jumped up and ran over to me. "NO! You look fucking amazing, you look sexier than ever, you are a wet dream come true…" He kissed me lightly, before running his hands under my skirt and feeling my bare behind. He sunk to his knees grabbing the back of both of my thighs as he fell to the floor.

"I am useless at this kind of thing." I admitted, feeling shy and embarrassed at how this was working out.

"No, no your not, you are making me come very close to jizzing my boxers, and I can tell you, that it wont be the first time you had that effect on me when you were wearing this uniform." I ran my fingers into his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling his cheek against my tummy.

"Bella…" he whispered. "Mmmm?"

"Hold onto the bedpost." I looked down at him puzzled but put my hand out to take hold of the bed post as he requested, just as my fingers gripped on to the wooden post I felt Edward lift my skirt and begin kiss my thighs, moving up painfully slowly toward the apex of my legs. He stopped and threw my skirt back so he could look up at me.

"I think you something to lean against." He smirked, gently pushing me backwards as he followed me walking on his knees until my back was against my ward robe in the corner of the room. "Lean back hard against the wardrobe Baby, and put your right hand up against the wall." I was shaking with desire, unable to reply as I complied with his request.

Edward's hands had never left my hips; his thumbs were now tenderly circling my hip bones, my left hand returned back to his cheek, touching the pink flush in his cheeks. "Now…where were we?" Edward's hands moved my skirt up again before he disappeared back under it, his hands, nose and lips touching me all over my burning skin. Suddenly his tongue swept right over my mons before he turned his head to the side, sliding his probing tongue between my lower lips. My body was shaking, as his hands slid between my thighs, I knew he wanted my legs to open further apart for him. I did as he silently asked, his mouth now kissing my core harder. Edward's hand moved round behind my left thigh, he removed his mouth from me, but before I could complain he whispered, "Lift you leg over my shoulder Miss Swan!"

I balanced as he supported me to take my new position. "Beautiful!" He muttered before plunging back into my dripping centre. All I kept repeating his name over and over again. His tongue circled my clit before pressing onto it hard. "I can't stand up, it is too much!" I confessed, not want this to stop but not wanting to fall on him either.

With one last kiss Edward reappeared from under my skirt, gently moved my leg back to the ground. He stood up and kissed me, allowing me to taste myself on his lips, before lifting me up and striding over to my bed. "Sit on the edge Baby." He whispered.

I did as he requested as he knelt before me. Edward's fingers untied the knot between my breasts, without removing my shirt he unclasped my bra and pulled it down, his hands then moved up and massaged my breasts, toying with my nipples that pebbled under his attention. "OH Edward…I need to touch you please…" I whimpered.

"Not yet Baby, I still need to taste you; I need you to come on my mouth." He grinned before he started sucking on my breast and nipples. "Lay back." He asked me.

I melted with the sound of his voice, collapsing back onto the bed as he lifted both my thighs up onto his shoulders, with me squealing and he devoured my moisture, pulling my labia between his lips, sucking, nipping and teasing me before returning back to my aching, swollen clit.

"More…oh… please…MORE!" I screamed with no hesitation in my demands. Edward teased my opening with one finger before sliding it all the way into me; I could feel him circling inside me, stroking my walls as he pushed higher inside me. "More…" I panted, "SO close…"

I was begging now, desperate for a release from his breathtaking stimulations. A second finger entered me, then both twisted round to curl inside me, come hither he beckoned as he stroked my orgasm to the surface. Just when I thought I could take no more he became frantic with his tongue on me and I exploded on him, screaming his name, as I bucked up onto his mouth. "EDWARD!" My body collapsed back onto the bed, Edward moved up and pulled me against him, kissed my hair and forehead as he soothed me down from my climax.

I was whimpering his name, gasping for breath and felling overwhelmed with everything all at the same time. "Are you ok Honey?" he asked, sounding very pleased with him self. "I am so more than ok, and if you give me a moment… I will show you just how ok I am." I giggled.

"Oh no you don't Bella…this is my fantasy and…well…" Edward blushed. "I looked up at him. "What is it Honey?" I asked. "This is the part, once you get your breath back, that I take you while you are still wearing this skirt!" He shook his head as if to wake himself up. "Oh…my…"

Edward moved his boxers down his body, I was unable to remove my eyes from his swollen cock, as his hand moved up to pull the skin over his shaft once, twice, three times, slowly teasing me and himself at the same time. He moved so he was once again knelling between my legs, he lifted my skirt up over my abdomen, and pushed my shirt back, fully exposing me, without removing either item.

"Wait…" I pulled my bra straps down my sleeves and removed it leaving my shirt in place.

Edward raised his eye brow and nodded. "That's impressive!" I laughed at his praise.

"You are so beautiful, laying there waiting for me, giving me everything." He lay down, covering me with his body, "It is all for you Edward." He moved closer to me, inching himself nearer his destination. I could feel him throbbing as he pushed between my lips, nudging into my entrance, and sliding into my inch by glorious inch, filling me, surrounding me, loving me like no one had ever done before, and no one else would ever do again. "I will always be just for you."

How could it feel as if time was standing still yet racing by all at the same time? He was my every thing. "Come with me Sweetheart!" I could feel him pounding harder and faster as he struggled to hold back while waiting on me coming undone.

The desire in his voice, the look in his eye, Edward connected with my body, heart and soul. This combined with the amazing friction as he moved against me, pushed me right over the edge, my contracting walls grabbing him, pulling him even further inside me. He pulsed and exploded, roaring as he released inside me. I felt him falling down onto me before he quickly rolled us onto our sides, his shaft still inside me as it started to soften. Both of us panting, and holding onto one another, whispering names of affection and declarations of love.

"I wish I was 17 again…" He muttered. "Why?" I asked back confused. "Because…it takes me longer for recover time now a days!" He laughed. I giggled as we held on to each other.

Edward made me feel sexy and happy, and we laughed so much it made me sure we could face anything together.


	15. Chapter 15

**It has been too long, I know. To be honest, I am not sure there is even anybody still looking to read this story. I haven't updated in so long. I had a chapter of Lead me to Comfort almost finished, and ready to send to my Beta, when my Mum took unwell. **

**I nursed her for a while, but the illness she suffered from finally took hold and my Mum died earlier this year. It broke my heart. **

**I have struggled to pick up the chapter, and so it has sat unloved for a long time. It is now finished and as I wait for it to be checked over I have spent all day tinkering with this last chapter, any mistakes are my own, as I have not had anyone check it for me. **

**With much love to you all xx**

**Hearts Collide ~ Chapter 15.**

We showered and messed around before we tidied up my childhood bedroom together.

"These are coming home with us!" Edward laughed as he gathered up the school uniform I had worn while I seduced him.

"They need really a wash!" I held the bag open as Edward tucked the items away, placing my books in there as well.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" I heard Sue call up.

We headed towards the stairs to join my family. Dad was making his way upstairs with Seth as they carried the girl's luggage into the other bedrooms. I gave the both of them a hug as we attempted to pass them on the stairs.

I had missed Seth & Leah, I never saw them as step siblings, to me, they were just family.

"Charlie...do you know that Bella has got a boy up here?" Seth chuckled until I flicked his cheek with my fingertips, he jumped the last few steps and was suddenly standing towering over me, and he grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder, leaving me hanging upside down, with an unpleasant view of his arse!

"You shouldn't have done that little sister!" He roared and took off down the hallway with my dad and Edward laughing at his antics.

"DAD! EDWARD!"

I screamed, but Seth let out a louder manic laugh, "No one can save you now!" he chuckled. He was about to drop me head first on the bed when Sue appeared and grabbed his ear.

"You put your sister down gently...RIGHT now, Seth William Clearwater!"

My younger brother squealed like a little girl as Sue's grip on his ear lobe pinched tighter. Seth lowered me down just as Edward came wandering into the room with his arms draped around Leah and Kate's shoulders.

"Oh I see how it is..." I grinned at Edward, who winked then chuckled at me, before Kate and Leah both came over to give me a hug, giggling their congratulations on our engagement and forthcoming wedding.

The rest of the morning was spent talking about the wedding plans, until everyone else came over and all us girls went to the spa.

The day passed really quickly. Everything was organised, and surprisingly, neither Edward nor I seemed nervous about the next day's events.

That evening found us all sorting out last moment details. The garden looked beautiful as always. Edward had the music all planned. As much food as we could was prepared. The rest was to be cooked in the morning or after the wedding at the BBQ.

We said goodbye, and ignore Alice's last ditched effort to persuade me to stay with her tonight, and headed home to our place.

My dress hung in its carrier on the back of the bathroom door, Edward's clothes on a hanger next to it.

I glanced at the man lying on his side on our bed, waiting for me to join him, a gentle smile on his face, his hand resting under his cheek. "Come to bed Miss Swan." He whispered.

I grinned as I ran towards him, jumping up and over him, squealing as he claimed me with love and affection, one more time.

We spent the morning relaxing, breakfast in bed that we both made before running back to eat it in our room. A long soak in the bath together, before a shower to wash our hair and the rinse the bubbles from our skin.

Alice and Rose arrived at lunch to help me with my hair. I did feel slightly guilty about not doing it their way, for a moment or so but I still wanted this to be what Edward and I planned. We ate sandwiches and fruit that Esme had sent with Alice as we tended to our nails and make up.

They were so excited about the wedding and had tried to convince me to join them in a pamper session, but I was determined not to be Bella Barbie today. I agreed to Alice setting my hair in some rollers before she left with Rose. Edward smiled when I found me reading in the living room wearing his shirt and my shorts with the rollers in my hair. My dress was at Esme's waiting for me, Alice had taken it back with her. I didn't trust myself not to spill something all over it.

We put everything we needed for our Honeymoon in the car. Edward still hadn't told me where we were going, but I trusted him, so was not worrying about it.

It was time to head off. I left my rollers in, hoping Esme and Sue would help me with them when we got there.

We arrived at Edward's family home, both excited about the wedding, but strangely neither of us were nervous about this life changing step we were about to make. Edward took my hand as we walked towards the front door.

"Well Miss Swan, this is almost it."

"It sure is Mr Cullen…I am so ready for this."

"Me too baby."

Esme opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "You are both here!" Esme ran forward, gathering us both in her arms and kissing our cheeks several times before standing back to look at us before her.

I giggled nodding at her excitement.

"I will carry your bag upstairs and leave you lovely ladies to it."

"Thank you my Love." I placed my hand on his cheek kissed him slowly, hoping he understood just how much he meant to me.

I opened my eyes to see him looking into my very soul. "I love you Baby Girl."

"I love you too Edward."

"OK Bella Sweetie… lets go get you ready." Esme's hand moved up onto my shoulder, I turned to look at her and nodded while smiling, I really was so ready for this.

As promised, Edward carried my bag upstairs, while Esme and I followed.

He turned and kissed his Mother's cheek softly before turning to embrace me.

"I love you, and I will be waiting for you downstairs."

"I am glad you waited for me."

He smiled and nodded, knowing what I meant by that.

"I will see you soon, my Love." He promised before heading down the hall way, turning once to look back at me, smirking, and looking away. No doubt enjoying my blush at being caught watching his delectable arse as he walked away from me.

Sue was all ready in the guest room waiting for me.

"Bella Honey." She embraced me before kissing my forehead. "You look…"

I started laughing. "Like a dork!" I replied.

Sue laughed and patted the seat before her. "Come on; let's get those rollers out of your hair."

"Rose and Alice are here, do you want me to go and get them?" Esme asked. "No, not yet, I want it just to be us three for a little while, if that's ok."

We sipped some chilled champagne that Charlie brought in for us, with strawberries Carlisle had picked from the garden this morning.

I thanked Esme for all the times she was my mother, even before Renee left. For the way she helped me survive Renee leaving, for always being there as I became the woman I grew up into, and mostly, for having the most amazing son who treated me like a princess.

I looked at Sue, and thanked her for loving me as her daughter, for loving my father and for bring Leah and Seth into my life. We held onto each other in a double mother embrace.

We finished crying just as Alice and Rose appeared.

Between all four of them helped me into my dress and applied some light make up for me, and then slipped into other rooms to get their own dresses on.

I enjoyed the brief silence in the room, and noticed the music now playing from the garden below us.

It was Edward's music, piano music he had recorded just for today. All my favourite pieces for us guests to enjoy.

The girls came back in the room. Both wearing different dressed, but in similar shades of cream.

"Rose, Alice, I want you to know I love you both."

They looked at me, and the tears started again.

"Today is just how we wanted it. I am so glad you are all here to stand with me and watch as I marry the man I love."

They both nodded. Leah and Kate came in with my Mom's smiled at me, both knowing this was all I wanted and both happy for me.

Esme picked up a beautiful open cream rose and popped it behind my ear with a small clip, before handing me a small bouquet of flowers.

"Edward and Leah picked them for you and I put them together, I hope you like them."

I nodded silently at the beautiful posy in her hands.

"They have a name, this rose is called Beloved." I bit my lip before taking them up to my face and inhaling their soft perfume.

The ribbon that bound them had a small diamond heart on a gold chain hanging from it.

Esme handed me a note.

"**My beloved Bella,**

**take care of my heart **

**I have left it with you.**

**I love you with my very soul.**

**Yours forever**

**Edward xx."**

Alice helped my put the chain on while Rose held my hair out of the way. Esme handed me a pair of earrings that had diamonds on them.

"Your something old my dear, they belonged to Edward's grandmother. And now, they belong to you, the newest Cullen woman."

"Something new, is the necklace from Edward." Leah smiled as she placed her hand on my arm.

"Something borrowed…" Alice muttered. "I will be right back!" she took off down the hallway and was back before we realised she had left.

"This is for my wedding, but you can borrow it." She opened a small satin pouch and pulled out a garter and was on her knees with her hand lifting my foot to shimmy it up my leg. I blushed but nodded and pulled her into a hug as she stood up.

"Something blue, well I have my ring." I showed them the plastic cereal ring I hand put on my right hand this morning as Edward laughed.

"Oh Bella!" Alice shook her head!

"You can't wear that!"

"I can and I will!" I laughed.

"I have this for you as well Bella Dear."

Sue opened a box to reveal a diamond and sapphire bracelet.

"This belonged to your Grandma Swan. It is time for it to belong to you."

"Then I am all set." I gasped, trying to hold back my tears.

There was the softest knock at the door, Carlisle and Charlie walked in.

"Ladies, you all look breath taking." Carlisle smiled at us before kissing Esme gently on the lips. "Are you ready Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes. I am ready." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me before kissing my cheek. "You have always been like a daughter to me, tonight, we just make it legal." I hugged him back and nodded against his chest.

"Then may I walk these ladies downstairs, and tell Edward it is time?"

"Yes." I replied as steadily as I could, emotions now threatening to take over me.

Carlisle handed me to Charlie after kissing my forehead, realising now, that's something both he and Edward had done with me for years. He offer Esme and Sue both an arm, before escorting them downstairs to gathered up all the guests to announce that the wedding was to start, leaving just me and Charlie alone together.

"I am so proud of you Isabella; you have always been the most wonderful Daughter I could have hoped to have. As much as I am not ready to give you away, I am honoured to walk with you as you marry the man you love."

"That's all I ask of you, Daddy." I whispered as he pulled me close.

We walked carefully down the stairs and down the hallway out towards the back of the house.

Carlisle guided us into the room that over looked the garden. The French windows were open; I could hear some of the guys playing music. I could hear Edward and Emmett singing softly to the songs Edward had chosen for us.

Everyone was here waiting with me. I grinned as Carlisle started dancing with Esme to the tune the boys were playing. "I thought the dancing came afterward?" I giggled. Charlie took Sue in his arms and swayed with her as she grinned back at him.

"It's time." Alice said calmly. "Are you ready Bella?"

I nodded as I bit down on my lip.

"I am Alice."

Jacob and Sam appeared, dressed in smart but casual clothes. Sam winked at me before bowing to Alice and Rose and offering them his arms.

"My ladies, may I escort you down to the gazebo thingy."

I giggled as they stood at either side of him, towering above him, linked their arm into his and both lightly kissed the delighted boys cheeks.

Jacob, while looking less pleased with the whole event, muttered to Leah and Kate, before blushing as they too gently kissed the cheeks of their escort and stood ready to walk down before me.

Carlisle wished me luck before standing at the head of the line with Esme and Sue on either arm.

They were all ready.

The music changed and Seth appeared at the door.

"All ready when you are guys."

Bridge over troubled water started playing.

I realised what Edward had been doing this last while as we had waited to join him.

Every song was his declaration of love for me.

This song was one me and my Dad would sing along to all the time as I grew up.

_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all_

_I'm on your side_  
_When times get rough_  
_And friends just can't be found_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_

Seth grinned at me as Charlie took me carefully into his arms. We started to sway to the music.

Charlie nodded at Seth who looked outside, nodded back at us before winking at me, and disappearing into the garden.

_Sail on Silver Girl,  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
_

I rested my head on my protective Father's shoulder, as he gruffly sung to me.

"You were all the parent I needed, you know." I promised him, he stopped singing and looked at me.

"Thank you Honey." He managed to whisper back.

_See how they shine  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind_

"Here we go Baby, let's go get that boy of yours."

We walked out and started towards the gazebo, I heard the music change again, softly playing for me.

It was our song, Collide, the one that Edward played the night we declared our love to each other. I heard him start to sing.

I stumbled slightly. "Just walk towards him Baby Girl." I nodded as my Dad tried to calm my jitters.

As we got closer, I saw him sitting on the step of the gazebo, with Emmett beside him, both of them playing their guitars.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
Your barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"Wait here."

Dad halted our walk and we stood almost at the gazebo and watched as the boys played and sang for me.

"He wants to come for you." Dad explained. I nodded, a tear slipping down my cheek.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Edward stood up and stopped playing, laying his guitar down as Emmett once again carried on playing our song. He kept singing as he walked slowly towards us, taking what seemed like forever to reach where my Dad and I waited for him.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
_

His hand reached out for mine, slowly, my Dad lifted my hand from his and placed it into Edward's.

_You finally find  
You and I collide_

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

"I love you Sweat heart, be happy my beautiful Girl."

I broke my gaze away from Edward to look into my father's chocolate brown eyes and smiled before him. Tenderly he kissed my cheek.

"Take good care of her, just as you always have done Son."

My Dad spoke loud and proudly as he formally handed my heart and care over to Edward.

"I promise." Edward solemnly vowed my father, as he pulled me into his embrace. He kissed my forehead, before leaning down and touching his forehead against mine.

"I love you Isabella, will you be my wife?"

"I will." I spoke as clearly as my emotions would allow me.

"Well then, I know we are doing this your way kids, but you best come over here and we can this properly." Rev Webber laughed as he opened his arms out, beckoning us to join him before our family and friends.

With my arm now in Edward's we walked the last few steps together.

We reached the end of the make shift aisle. There was no Bride or Groom's side, just everyone I loved sitting on either side watching as Edward and I stepped towards the twinkling gazebo.

I could hear someone crying softly beside us, but all I could see was Edward.

Edward lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed my engagement ring and fingers tenderly. Carefully, we walked up the three steps into the gazebo, Edward's hand holding mine tightly.

Rev. Webber asked everyone to gather around us.

"Who gives this man and woman away to join together in marriage?"

Charlie and Carlisle both spoke clear and proud as they stood side by side.

"Their family and friends all do."

Edward and I stood there, hands joined, heart uniting as we made our promises to love and honour each other, being faithful to no one else but each other for as long as we both lived.

All too soon, we were declared man and wife, and Rev Webster invited Edward to kiss his bride.

With one more whisper of love for each other, Edward swept me in his arms and dipped me before kissing me like our lives depended on it.

Our lives had been intertwined all from childhood, and our hearts were joined in love forever more.

The end.

~~ x~~

Twilight, as always is owned by S Myers.

Collide by Howie Day and

Bridge over troubled water by Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel


End file.
